Précieux
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Quatre a tendance à oublier qu'il est précieux, mais Wu Fei a l'intention d'y remédier, qu'il le veuille ou non... [Achevé]
1. Prologue

Première action du groupe pour la promotion du 4+5/5+4. Notre but : le 4+5/5+4, un pairing classique. 

Précieux 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : 4+5+4 (et 2x1x2)

Genre : Bodyguard p

Rating : R

Résumé : Quatre a tendance à oublier qu'il est précieux, et Wu Fei a l'intention d'y remédier, qu'il le veuille ou non. 

Disclaimer : Toujours pas miens, mais je les aime quand même. ^^ 

Note : répétez après moi : 4+5+4 POWAAAAAAA ! #^O^# 

Wu Fei : -_-"

Quatre : #o_o#

***

Prologue 

_ Winner, tu commences très sérieusement à me prendre la tête ! 

Quatre visa soigneusement le bras d'un terroriste, puis se tourna vers Wu Fei de l'air le plus contrit qu'il pouvait. A ses côtés, le Chinois fulminant faisait de son mieux pour percer une échappée dans le rang des tireurs sans tuer personne. 

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, pourtant !

_ Désolé, fit Quatre. 

_ Tu sais combien ça fait, maintenant ? continua Wu Fei comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.  

_ A vrai dire…

_ C'est le septième attentat contre toi en neuf mois ! s'emporta le Chinois avec fureur. La Peacecraft ne nous pose pas la moitié des problèmes qu'on a avec toi ! Et bon sang, écarte-toi des tirs, tu ne vois pas que tu pourrais être blessé ?! 

Quatre se décala d'un cran pour lui faire plaisir, mais de là ce n'était pas pratique pour viser correctement. 

_ Duo dit que je devrais me sentir flatté, déclara-t-il dans une tentative futile pour se défendre. 

Il essaya de se remettre discrètement au bon endroit mais Wu Fei tourna brutalement ses yeux noirs et brûlants de colère vers lui. Quatre sentit une rougeur lui envahir le visage et se maudit en regardant ailleurs. 

_ Maxwell ferait mieux d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, cingla Wu Fei. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que Yuy et lui fabriquent ?! 

Au même instant, une explosion fit s'effondrer le mur et Wu Fei, jurant comme un charretier, poussa Quatre sur le côté en s'aplatissant sur lui pour le protéger des tirs éventuels. « Wu Fei ! » protesta le petit blond, la voix étouffée dans la veste de Preventer du Chinois. 

_ C'est nouuuuuuuuuus ! lança une voix joyeuse. 

_ Pas trop tôt ! cria Wu Fei en faisant sentir sa mauvaise humeur. 

_ Désolé, Hee-chan a eu du mal à s'y mettre. Ailleuuuuh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? 

Les tirs s'étaient calmés, les terroristes s'étaient dispersés à cause de l'explosion, et la voix calme d'Heero porta sans problème. 

_ Les Preventers tiennent l'immeuble, dit-il. Trowa attend de récupérer Quatre par la fenêtre derrière vous. 

Quatre réussit à pousser Wu Fei et tourna la tête vers Heero. 

_ Je peux très bien terminer la mission avec vous, déclara-t-il en secouant la poussière qu'il avait dans les cheveux. 

Wu Fei le fusilla du regard, ayant apparemment extrêmement de mal à garder un semblant de calme. 

_ Je tiens à te rappeler que la mission, c'est de _te_ récupérer, gronda-t-il, hors de lui. Tant que tu es dans cet immeuble, il n'y a pas de mission accomplie. Alors tu vas passer dans ce trou et rejoindre Barton immédiatement ! 

_ Eh ben, il est d'une humeur de chien, le Fei-chan, remarqua Duo en abattant un terroriste qui s'était trop rapproché. 

_ Vivant, Maxwell ! Il faut te l'épeler en combien de langues ?! 

_ Il est vivant ! Faudra juste lui donner des soins d'urgence…

_ Il faut y aller, rappela Heero. Trowa attend. 

Quatre se releva, l'œil rebelle, mais Heero ajouta sans y toucher :

_ Il n'est pas complètement sécurisé là où il est. 

_ Bon, eh bien allons-y, alors, déclara le petit blond. 

Wu Fei manqua de craquer, mais il inspira très fort, et les trois Preventers couvrirent le représentant diplomatique des Colonies jusqu'à la fenêtre sans trop de difficultés. 

Trowa attendait, accroché à un filin par la seule force de ses pieds. 

_ Pas de problème majeur ? demanda-t-il. 

_ A part Winner ? Aucun, ricana Wu Fei. 

Quatre refusa de qualifier ça d'une réponse et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il sourit à Trowa et passa les bras autour de son cou sans hésitation. Son ami le tint d'une main et Quatre glissa hors de l'immeuble. 

_ Ça y'est, mission accomplie ? fit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme clairement destinée à Wu Fei. 

_ Pas tant que tu ne seras pas en bas, répondit Trowa. 

_ D'accord, lui sourit-il. 

Duo et Heero jetèrent un coup d'œil prudent à Wu Fei. 

_ J'suis sûr qu'on pourrait lui faire cuire un steak sur la tête, fit le châtain à voix basse. 

Heero acquiesça, lui-même impressionné par la rage qui secouait le Chinois. 

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un immeuble à nettoyer, déclara Duo, craignant que le jeune homme poussé à bout finisse par tuer lui-même le petit blond qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à sortir de là. Bonne descente, les gars ! 

Trowa fit un sourire bref, Quatre agita la main, et ils commencèrent leur échappée. 

Wu Fei se détendit très visiblement, mais ils durent attendre que Quatre et Trowa atteignent le sol et soient récupérés par Sally avant qu'il ne donne l'autorisation de terminer la mission. 

_ On rejoint l'équipe deux au septième étage, déclara-t-il avant de partir rapidement, ayant retrouvé tout son calme. 

_ La vache, fit Duo, impressionné. Presque de l'engueulade de jeunes mariés ! T'as vu l'état dans lequel était Fei ? J'ai jamais pu réussir à le pousser à bout comme ça, moi ! Quat vit dangereusement, hein !

Heero émit un petit ricanement sarcastique et les deux Preventers à temps partiel, comme disait Duo, partirent à la poursuite de Wu Fei. 

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Wu Fei rejoignit Sally dans leur bureau commun avec le rapport de la journée. Il entra, une profonde lassitude clairement inscrite sur le visage. La jeune femme lui lança un coup d'œil compatissant et lui tendit une tasse de café bien noir qu'il accepta avec gratitude. 

_ Fatigué ? demanda-t-elle. 

_ Winner aura ma peau, marmonna Wu Fei. 

Sally eut un petit sourire et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le sujet lui était familier. Avec l'approche des nouvelles élections, les attentats contre le blond s'étaient multipliés, mais celui-ci ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure Quatre avait  l'irresponsabilité de ceux qui sont jeunes, l'assurance de celui qui a le peuple pour lui, l'inconscience d'un ancien pilote de Gundam et surtout la tête de mule des Winner. 

La combinaison signifiait des cheveux blancs anticipés pour le groupe de Preventers chargé de l'anti-terrorisme, et surtout pour Wu Fei que les qualifications envoyaient toujours en infiltration. Pas qu'il aurait laissé qui que ce soit d'autre s'en occuper, de toutes façons… 

_ Tu ne peux pas vraiment lui reprocher de…

_ De ne pas évacuer avec le reste du corps diplomatique et d'essayer de piéger les terroristes tout seul, sans arme, en manquant se faire descendre toutes les trois minutes ? 

Sally soutint au mieux le regard de son coéquipier puis soupira. C'était vrai que cette fois, Quatre avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin. 

_ Tu le connais, il est têtu comme une mule…

Le regard de Wu Fei s'assombrit. 

_ Oui, et bien il est temps qu'il arrête de se conduire en enfant gâté ! fit-il sèchement. Il n'est plus pilote de Gundam ! Il est Quatre Raberba Winner, représentant diplomatique des Colonies ! Et il serait temps qu'il s'en rende compte. 

_ Ça fait des années que Lady Une lui propose une équipe de protection. Il a toujours refusé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire, Wu Fei ? 

Le Chinois serra les lèvres, des éclairs dans les yeux. 

_ A partir de maintenant, ce ne sera plus une proposition, déclara-t-il durement. 

Sally écarquilla les yeux devant l'air déterminé de son coéquipier. Apparemment Quatre avait fini par tirer trop fort sur la corde déjà fragile de sa patience. 

_ C'est toi qui t'en occupes, alors, dit-elle, catégorique. 

Elle ne voulait pas être dans la même pièce que Quatre lorsque celui-ci apprendrait la nouvelle…Elle ne doutait pas que Wu Fei mettrait sa menace à exécution, ni de la catastrophe naturelle qui en résulterait. 

_ Je vais même m'en occuper personnellement, déclara-t-il. Lady Une me soutiendra. La vice-ministre Darlian aussi, si je lui demande. Il n'aura pas le choix.

Prendre Quatre à rebrousse-poil n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais si c'était la seule…Et puis, remonté comme il l'était, Wu Fei réussirait peut-être là où même Trowa avait échoué. 

Le Chinois était aussi entêté que Quatre. 

*** 

Quatre entra dans le bureau de Lady Une, paré à tout. Recevoir une demande de rendez-vous si près d'un attentat ne voulait dire qu'une chose : énième discussion à propos de sa sécurité. 

Allah, il avait été pilote de Gundam ! Ils avaient déjà oublié ? 

Mais tout ce que Wu Fei et Lady Une retenaient, c'était qu'il était resté sur place. Pas qu'il avait senti la présence des terroristes et qu'il avait pu les prévenir et commencer l'évacuation du corps diplomatique, ça non ! 

Quatre n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si les autres diplomates avaient succombé à la panique qui commençait au moment où il était intervenu pour les mettre en sécurité en attendant les Preventers. 

Comme s'il était du genre à se laisser tuer ! Comme si c'était à lui qu'il fallait apprendre la valeur d'une vie…

Déterminé à ne pas laisser paraître son irritation, Quatre salua poliment Lady Une et Wu Fei, tout en laissant prudemment filtrer leurs émotions pour connaître exactement leur degré de détermination. 

Tous deux dégageaient une conviction tranquille et sérieuse, Wu Fei peut-être un peu trop de satisfaction. 

_ Quatre, commença Lady Une. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Ces derniers mois ont été extrêmement éprouvants, pour vous comme pour nous en matière d'attentats. Vous pouvez à peine sortir de chez vous sans risquer votre vie. Je me dois de réitérer ma proposition d'une équipe pour vous protéger. 

_ Je me dois de la refuser de nouveau, Lady Une, répondit Quatre calmement. Pour ça, j'ai les Maganacs. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre protection. 

_ Je respecte le travail de Rashid et de son groupe, acquiesça Lady Une. Mais ils ne peuvent vous accompagner partout, tout le temps. Il vous faut quelqu'un qui n'ait que vous à protéger. 

_ Lady Une, ma position ne changera pas, dit-il avec fermeté.

La chef des Preventers hocha la tête gravement, puis toute illusion de compréhension disparut chez elle. 

_ Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix, déclara-t-elle. Les Preventers protègent la paix entre la Terre et les Colonies, et tant que vous en êtes le représentant diplomatique, vous êtes les Colonies. On cherche à vous assassiner, à fragiliser la paix. Quatre Raberba Winner, vous êtes désormais sous la protection des Preventers. Que vous le vouliez ou non. 

_ Que…commença Quatre, pris de court et un peu alarmé. 

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, Winner, intervint calmement Wu Fei. Les Preventers ont tout droit sur ce sujet. Tant que tu es le représentant des Colonies, nous avons le devoir de te protéger. 

Quatre faillit le fusiller du regard. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que tout cela venait de lui, le Chinois avait l'air beaucoup trop satisfait de lui-même. 

Il serra les dents pour contrôler sa colère et le vague sentiment de trahison qui lui serra le cœur. Mais il aurait dû s'y attendre, ça faisait longtemps que Wu Fei n'avait plus regardé Quatre comme un ami. C'était presque surprenant qu'il ne se soit pas déjà mis à le vouvoyer et à lui donner du _Monsieur_ ou du _Votre Excellence_ comme le faisaient les autres Preventers ! Une tristesse douloureuse remplaça la colère, et Quatre se concentra sur le discours de Lady Une. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser détourner…

_ Afin de ne pas empiéter sur votre vie privée, déclara-t-elle, nous nous contenterons de vous assigner un garde du corps et non pas toute une équipe. 

Quatre sentit son estomac se nouer, tous ses sens hurler à la rébellion. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça, non, pas à lui. Ils ne comprenaient pas ! 

_ Je refuse qu'on nomme un être pour mourir à ma place, déclara-t-il en maîtrisant sa voix avec professionnalisme. 

Il fallait qu'ils comprennent absolument ! 

_ Ma vie n'est pas plus précieuse qu'une autre, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, frustré de réaliser combien cette phrase ne rendait pas toute l'horreur qu'il ressentait. 

_ Ta vie représente les Colonies, répliqua Wu Fei. Donc des milliers de vie. Elle est plus précieuse.

Il ne comprenait pas… Pour l'Uchuu no Kokoro, une vie, quelle qu'elle soit, ne serait jamais plus importante qu'une autre. Jamais ! 

L'idée qu'on meure à sa place donnait la nausée à Quatre. Ça faisait de lui un meurtrier ! Et Quatre ne pouvait pas accepter ça, non. Pas en temps de paix. Pas tant qu'il pouvait l'en empêcher. C'était pour ça, qu'il se battait ! Pour que plus personne ne meure ! 

Il était le garde du corps des Colonies ! 

Lui donner un garde du corps, à lui, c'était ridicule. Révoltant. 

Et puis, il n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre.   

_ Je ne payerai pas un homme pour se faire tuer à ma place, dit-il, ayant retrouvé tout son calme. 

 Wu Fei croisa les bras, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. 

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance, fit-il. Ce n'est pas toi qui me payes. 

TBC…  

Shakes : J'aurais dû appeler cette fic « Le Sale Gosse et le Sans-Tact ».

Quatre, regard accusateur : Pourquoi je sens que je vais n'avoir droit qu'à des scènes angst ? 

Heero, marmonne : Chacun son tour…

Shakes : Tu m'as emmerdé, Quat-chan. T'avais qu'à pas passer ton temps à te développer sans me demander la permission avant et à foutre le bordel dans mes autres histoires. Tu voulais ta propre fic ? Et bien tu l'as ! 

Wu Fei : Et moi, fem…euh, pingouin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire là dedans ?! 

Shakes : Rien de spé, Fei chéri. Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, ça me suffit comme raison…

Quatre : #o_o#

Wu Fei, marmonne : Mêle-toi de tes icebergs…


	2. chapitre un

Merci à tout le monde pour les encouragements ! ^_^ 454 POWAAAAAA ! XD 

****

Précieux

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : 4+5+4 (et 2x1x2)

Genre : Bodyguard p

Rating : PG-13

Résumé : Quatre a tendance à oublier qu'il est précieux, et Wu Fei a l'intention d'y remédier, qu'il le veuille ou non. 

Disclaimer : Toujours pas miens, mais je les aime quand même. ^^ 

Note 1 : Gaia, Quat-chan, d'où tu me sors tout cet angst ? *horrifiée*

Note 2 : il est possible que vous ayez à remercier Shinia Marina pour la survie de ce chapitre… 

Note 3 : en fait, oui, remerciez Shinia pour ce chapitre. * hume avec bonheur les odeurs de gâteau au chocolat qui viennent du four * Je suis un pingouin entretenu. 

***

Chapitre un

Quatre signa la dernière feuille et referma le dossier. Il soupira, ferma les yeux et sentit une main sur son épaule. Rouvrant les paupières, il sourit à Sonia. Le beau visage de sa sœur aînée était grave, un peu soucieux. 

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, grande sœur ? lui demanda-t-il. 

_ C'est à moi de te poser cette question, Quatre, répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur le bureau en face de lui. 

_ Je vais bien. 

Sonia secoua la tête et le fixa de nouveau avec sérieux. 

_ Ne me mens pas, petit frère. 

_ Pardon, murmura Quatre. 

Il détourna les yeux vers la baie vitrée, regardant le spectacle de L4. Un paysage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps… Trop longtemps peut-être. 

_ Sonia… Est-ce que tu me trouverais lâche si je refusais de continuer à représenter les Colonies ? 

La jeune femme ne cilla pas, attendant que son frère continue. Quatre ne dirait pas une chose pareille s'il n'y avait pas réfléchi avant, si cela ne l'avait pas pesé pendant longtemps. 

_ J'ai… j'ai l'impression de me perdre, continua Quatre dans un murmure. De ne plus avoir d'existence propre. 

Il ferma les yeux, le souvenir des paroles impersonnelles de Wu Fei résonnait douloureusement au fond de lui. 

_ Quatre… Quand tu as accepté tu le savais, dit calmement Sonia. Tu savais que ton rôle serait plus important que toi. 

Quatre se crispa. 

_ Mais je ne savais pas que ce serait pour si longtemps ! Je… je voulais juste aider à reconstruire les Colonies, à reconstruire la confiance entre la Terre et les Colonies. Mais ça continue, je ne m'en sors pas… 

Sonia hocha la tête. La popularité de son petit frère et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur la foule faisait de lui un représentant idéal. Allah, c'était à peine si le Président des Colonies pouvait aller aux toilettes sans lui demander la permission avant ! Quatre avait été nommé une première fois, puis une seconde, une troisième… Et le serait une quatrième, quel que soit le résultat des élections. Quel que soit le président élu, celui-ci ne pouvait se passer du pouvoir de Quatre sur les Colons. Et ce pouvoir faisait peur à certains, ce qui expliquait les attentats dirigés contre le jeune homme. Assassiner Quatre serait plonger les Colonies dans le chaos : les tensions entre Colons et Terriens n'étaient pas apaisées et les uns et les autres se rejetteraient la faute…

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Quatre était en train de devenir le nouveau président Yuy.

_ Je… Je voudrais tout laisser tomber et me consacrer de nouveau à la Winner Corp., reprit Quatre. 

_ Ça ne changerait rien, petit frère. Tu ne serais encore vu qu'à travers ton rôle. Crois-moi, je le sais… 

Sonia avait été nommée " présidente remplaçante " lorsque Quatre avait accepté la fonction de représentant diplomatique des Colonies. Mais elle était à peine une image, un lien vers Quatre. Quelles que soient ses compétences à elle, si leurs partenaires n'avaient pas l'assurance de l'approbation de Quatre, elle ne pouvait rien faire. D'où la présence de son frère aujourd'hui, alors qu'il aurait dû profiter de ses rares jours de vacances pour se reposer. 

_ Mais ce serait mon rôle ! répliqua le petit blond. Quelque chose que j'aurais choisi ! 

_ Tu as choisi d'accepter la nomination au poste de représentant, lui rappela doucement Sonia. 

_ Oui… Je sais… mais je ne pensais pas que ça m'enfermerait autant… Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le choix. Qu'il ne s'agit plus que d'un chantage, " mais monsieur Winner, pensez aux Colonies ! Pensez à la Terre ! Pensez au peuple ! Pensez à la paix ! ". 

Le regard de Quatre se durcit brutalement. 

_ J'en ai assez, je veux penser à moi, maintenant ! 

Dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, Quatre se figea et secoua la tête, les joues rouges.

_ Pardon… Je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. 

Emue, Sonia se leva et attira Quatre contre elle. _Oh si, petit frère, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire…_

_ Je suis fatigué, murmura Quatre. Je suis fatigué, ça va passer… 

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait oublier l'attitude de Wu Fei, ça avait fait _si_ mal… ! Allah, il avait besoin de voir Trowa. Il _fallait_ qu'il voit Trowa… 

***

Quatre souffla sur le pissenlit d'un air absent, regardant les petites danseuses de pollen blanc s'envoler dans le ciel. Trowa ne dit rien il attendait que le blond se décide à expliquer ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Quatre était arrivé la veille au cirque, un peu à l'improviste, prêt à partir au moindre signe qu'il dérangeait. Une vraie boule de nerfs et de tension. 

Même si Trowa avait eu trop de travail pour s'occuper de lui, il aurait forcé son ami à rester : renvoyer Quatre dans l'état où il était… 

Le blond n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Il avait dit qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps, à peine deux jours avant de repartir travailler, mais Trowa était bien décidé à le garder ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus. Quatre avait besoin de se détendre, et surtout de se confier. 

Il avait parlé la nuit précédente, mais peu finalement, et pas du vrai problème. Il avait évoqué la possibilité de se retirer une bonne fois pour toute du monde de la politique, avait donné quelques arguments qui n'avaient convaincu ni Trowa, ni lui-même. 

Quatre était fatigué, oui… Mais ce n'était pas tout. Quelque chose d'autre était à l'origine de ce découragement, quelque chose qui avait touché le blond là où ça faisait mal et Trowa ne le laisserait pas repartir avant que son ami n'ait fini par en parler.

Quatre se tourna vers lui et sourit. Ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés du cirque pour aller s'asseoir contre un arbre dans un pré libéré pour la saison. 

_ Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le châtain. 

Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira entre ses jambes pour l'entourer complètement. Quatre avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité pour parler à cœur ouvert. 

_ Une semaine, répondit Trowa en laissant Quatre s'installer de manière plus confortable contre lui. 

_ Et ensuite ? 

_ On retourne dans les Colonies, près du cluster L2. 

_ Oh. 

Quatre ferma les yeux et appuya la tête sur l'épaule de Trowa. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, mais la patience du châtain fut récompensée. 

_ Tu sais… commença Quatre doucement. Tu sais… Lady Une m'a forcé à prendre un garde du corps. 

Trowa ne fit pas de commentaire une part de lui était extrêmement soulagée de cette nouvelle, une autre était furieuse contre la chef des Preventers pour ne pas avoir pris en compte les convictions du petit blond. 

_ Parce que je suis les Colonies, reprit ce dernier avec un petit sourire dépréciatif. Je suis les Colonies… alors il faut me protéger. 

Trowa serra une de ses mains avec tendresse et il sentit les doigts de Quatre se replier sur les siens comme un appel au secours. 

_ C'est Wu Fei qui s'en occupe, ajouta le blond et Trowa se raidit involontairement. 

Le véritable problème apparaissait enfin, et c'était le seul contre lequel le châtain était incapable de lutter. Il était le dernier à pouvoir rendre la situation positive… 

_ Il doit me rejoindre dans trois jours, continua Quatre sur un ton neutre démenti par les battements rapides de son cœur. 

Affolé. Quatre était affolé, terrorisé comme un animal pris au piège. Le cœur de Trowa se serra. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça, c'était la dernière chose dont le petit blond avait besoin…

_ C'est lui qui en a eu l'idée. 

Quatre serra encore plus ses doigts dans ceux de Trowa. Il prit une profonde inspiration qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge et enfin, il craqua, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les épaules secouées d'un frisson qui ressemblait à un sanglot retenu. 

_ Je ne peux pas, Trowa, je ne peux pas ! s'écria-t-il, la voix étouffée par son bras. Je ne peux pas ! Je n'en peux plus… 

Trowa agit rapidement, obligeant Quatre à se déplier pour le serrer complètement dans ses bras. Il souhaita que le blond se mette à pleurer, ce serait tellement plus simple ! Mais Quatre s'interdisait de pleurer, se refusait cette fausse faiblesse… 

_ J'y arrivais, tu sais ? J'avais accepté, vraiment, vraiment accepté… Ce n'était pas grave, plus grave, vraiment, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si de toute façon j'aurais pu, mais…

_ Quatre, intervint Trowa d'une voix ferme. Calme-toi. Respire. 

Le blond se tût immédiatement et prit une grande inspiration saccadée, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, de reprendre son souffle. 

Trowa lui caressait doucement les cheveux, attendant qu'il se calme. Ce n'était pas possible que Wu Fei soit près de Quatre en permanence, le blond allait devenir complètement fou. Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais Trowa savait que renoncer à Wu Fei avait été dur. Non, même pas renoncer, puisque Quatre ne s'était même pas offert le luxe d'y croire… Trowa s'en rappelait, le petit sourire du blond, sa voix trop dégagée, trop impersonnelle, comme s'il voulait rassurer le châtain, lui faire croire que, oui, tout allait bien :

__

"De toute façon, il se pose le même problème que nous avons eu toi et moi, j'ai toujours mes responsabilités et lui les siennes. Et puis, il y a quelqu'un dans son cœur, tu sais… Quelqu'un qui prend beaucoup de place et qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier. On ne sera toujours que des amis, mais ça me va. Tant qu'on reste amis…" 

_ Je ne sais même plus si nous sommes amis, dit soudain Quatre, la voix toujours entrecoupée de sanglots qu'il ne verserait pas. Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on ne se voit plus en dehors des attentats contre moi, j'en viendrais presque à souhaiter qu'il y en ait plus ! Il ne me voit pas, Trowa, il ne me voit plus, je ne suis plus rien d'autre qu'un objet à protéger pour le bien de la collectivité ! 

Quatre releva la tête, son regard turquoise brûlant d'une détermination furieuse.

_ Je t'ai déjà sacrifié à la Winner Corp., je n'aurais pas la force de recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'amitié, je n'en aurais pas la force, Trowa… Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Je refuse ! Je ne peux peut-être pas tout abandonner, mais s'il suffit que j'arrête d'être le représentant des Colonies pour qu'il se souvienne que je suis un être humain, alors peut-être que c'est le mieux que j'ai à faire ! 

Trowa, la gorge serrée, posa son front contre celui de Quatre. Ça faisait longtemps que le petit blond n'avait pas explosé comme ça, ni sur un sujet qui lui était si proche. 

_ Ne confond pas les deux situations, dit-il d'un ton sérieux et qui n'accordait aucune concession. Tu sais parfaitement que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, et nous n'en avons pas besoin, ce n'était pas _nécessaire_. Nous avons pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause. Mais tu as décidé tout seul que rien n'était possible avec Wu Fei. 

_ Il a quelqu'un dans son cœur, Trowa ! Il n'y a pas de place pour moi !

_ Et c'est surtout de ça que tu as peur. Pas d'une "incompatibilité d'emploi du temps". 

L'expression familière fit naître un sourire sur le visage pâle de Quatre. Elle était de Duo, lorsque Trowa et Quatre lui avaient expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. _"En gros, vous renoncez à cause d'une incompatibilité d'emploi du temps ?"_

Le blond ferma les yeux, soudain plus calme. 

_ Tu as raison, dit-il enfin. Je confonds tout… 

Il haussa les épaules et eut de nouveau ce petit sourire dépréciatif que Trowa n'aimait pas. 

_ De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix je le perds quoique je fasse. Si je continue, il me verra de moins en moins pour moi. Si j'abandonne, il me méprisera pour ma faiblesse. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quel est le pire…

Trowa lui serra la main doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il n'était pas sûr qu'aller parler à Wu Fei soit idéal… Pour le moment, il fallait détourner l'attention de Quatre. Le blond avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

_ Duo et Heero arrivent en début de soirée pour te voir, déclara-t-il. On ira dîner en ville tous ensemble. 

Quatre eut un mouvement d'hésitation mais Trowa ajouta :

_ Ils sont déjà en route. Duo n'a de toute façon pas l'intention de te laisser te défiler cette fois. Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera juste un dîner entre amis. 

Avec un petit soupir, le jeune Arabe acquiesça. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal… Un dîner entre amis. 

Il avait presque oublié ce que ça voulait dire. 

***

Duo termina de taper le code de sa carte bleue, attrapa son ticket et remercia le serveur avant de se tourner vers Quatre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

Le châtain avait tenu à offrir le dîner, c'était lui qui invitait. Trowa et Heero étaient déjà à l'extérieur du restaurant, et lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent, continuèrent naturellement la conversation, laissant Quatre et Duo marcher tous les deux quelques mètres derrière. Quatre avait passé une bonne soirée, meilleure qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, ni Wu Fei ni la politique n'étaient apparus une seule fois dans la conversation. Le blond se sentait complètement détendu. 

_ Ça me fait plaisir qu'on ait passé un peu de temps ensemble, déclara soudain Duo, le surprenant un peu. 

_ Moi aussi, fit Quatre avec sincérité. 

Duo lui sourit avant d'ajouter d'un ton calme et pensif :

_ Ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression de t'avoir perdu…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Quatre, interloqué. 

Le châtain haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres : 

_ Bien sûr, on s'est téléphoné et mailé et tout ça mais… t'étais plus vraiment _là_. 

Duo indiqua sa poitrine d'un doigt. 

_ Je t'ai toujours senti dans un coin de moi, j'sais pas comment expliquer, mais, t'as toujours été là, depuis qu'on se connaît, et puis les autres aussi, au fur et à mesure… Mais depuis quelques temps, ben… Voilà, quoi. 

Quatre s'arrêta net pour dévisager Duo avec stupéfaction. Celui-ci prit son choc pour de l'incompréhension et se passa la main dans les cheveux avec une pointe de gêne. 

_ Je sais, c'est un peu débile, j'veux pas faire le sentimental et tout mais… 

_ Non, non, l'interrompit Quatre. Non, je comprends. 

Quatre liait naturellement son empathie aux gens qui lui étaient importants, c'était une façon d'être toujours en contact avec eux, de savoir quand ils étaient en danger, quand ils étaient heureux ou malheureux. C'était une présence discrète que personne n'était censée sentir, à part Heero mais Heero était un Newtype aussi, alors c'était normal. 

Mais Duo ? Est-ce que le châtain en était un également ? Si son pouvoir était latent, ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi Quatre ne l'avait pas senti… Mais il y avait plus grave :

_ Et… tu ne me sentais plus ? demanda-t-il.   
_ Non. Avant, c'était là même quand t'étais à l'autre bout des Colonies. 

Quatre garda le silence et se concentra. Il pénétra spirituellement au cœur de son empathie, là où se trouvaient les racines de ses connexions et chercha parmi elles celle qui le liait à Duo. Elle était encore là, mais faible, si faible, presque repoussée aux confins de son esprit. Près d'elle vibraient celles de Heero, Trowa et Wu Fei. 

Même Heero qui pourtant était le lien le plus facile grâce à son pouvoir, même Trowa qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir rejeter empathiquement… Wu Fei était un autre problème. 

Avec soin et délicatesse, Quatre toucha en pensée le lien qui le connectait à Duo et le suivit, le reconstituant au fur et à mesure, lui rendant son importance. Il arriva au bout et pénétra en douceur dans l'esprit émotionnel de Duo. 

Duo était comme un puit dans lequel serait enfermée une présence démoniaque, à défaut d'autre mot pour l'exprimer. C'était quelque chose de sombre, de maléfique qui rôdait au fond de lui et que la présence décidée de Heero tenait en respect. 

Quatre ne voulait pas savoir de quoi était faite toute cette obscurité maligne et ce qui en résulterait si jamais elle n'avait plus de chaînes. Il ressentait autour de Heero d'autres présences, celles familières de Trowa et de Wu Fei, d'autres moins connues, moins fortes, mais l'une d'elles était clairement Howard, une autre Hilde. Et puis il y avait ces résidus de présence, plus des souvenirs que quoique ce soit d'autre, mais des souvenirs si forts qu'ils étaient implantés en Duo. Un jeune garçon, un homme, une jeune femme… Ils semblaient à la fois être à l'origine de l'obscurité et la retenir aux côtés de Heero. C'était étrange. 

Quatre s'approcha d'eux et fermement, s'ancra près de toutes ces présences émotionnelles, renouvelant son lien avec Duo. 

Ceci fait, il recommença, d'abord avec Trowa. Ce fut simple, le lien était moins endommagé, mais bien plus " bloqué ". C'était comme si, inconsciemment, Quatre avait tenté de se protéger du châtain, de ne pas lui montrer que ça n'allait pas. C'était ridicule, un lien ne pouvait pas être remonté, et de plus, Trowa n'avait pas besoin de ça pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête et le cœur de Quatre. 

Son lien avec Heero avait simplement été entouré d'une " barrière " protectrice, tout aussi inutile que le blocage de celui de Trowa. Heero était Newtype, soit, mais pas empathe. Le pouvoir de Heero n'allait pas vers les gens, au mieux il puisait dans leurs connaissances et leur mémoire il avait surtout une conscience aiguë de son environnement. Heero n'avait pas su vraiment expliquer, avant que Quatre ne lui en parle le brun ne savait même pas qu'il était Newtype et était persuadé que tout le monde était comme lui. Lorsque le petit blond retira les barrières et vérifia la connexion, il fut accueilli par un sourire intérieur de Heero, aucun reproche, juste de la compréhension et un sentiment de vouloir le réconforter. 

Il se contenta de regarder sa connexion avec Wu Fei en hésitant. C'était un lien qu'il n'avait pas encore la force, ni l'envie de réparer. 

Intérieurement, ça avait pris un certain temps. Extérieurement, il avait eu l'air ailleurs pendant à peine quelques secondes. 

_ Pardonne-moi, dit-il à Duo. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais éloigné de vous comme ça. 

Le châtain lui pardonna d'un sourire, comme Heero l'avait fait, et haussa les épaules :

_ T'as d'autres choses sur lesquelles te stresser, y'a pas de soucis. C'est compréhensible !

_ Pas au point de vous oublier… 

Duo se tourna vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le châtain était l'une des très rares personnes à laquelle Quatre autorisait ce geste, car chez Duo l'affection était couplée de respect et non pas d'une stupide illusion que Quatre était fragile et mignon. 

_ Pas de soucis, j'te dis ! Je suis juste content de t'avoir retrouvé. Tu sais qu'on est là si t'as besoin de nous, pas vrai ? Un bon chef sait déléguer son travail au besoin, un bon ami sait se confier au besoin… Je crois que c'est un type intelligent du nom de Quatre Raberba Winner qui me l'a dit un jour, ça. 

Quatre lui sourit, heureux et se sentant un peu stupide d'avoir oublié qu'il avait des amis tels qu'eux. Ils marchèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire et le petit blond fut le premier à briser le silence. Les yeux posés sur la silhouette fine de Heero qui marchait devant lui, il demanda :

_ Comment ça se passe, avec Heero ? 

Le sourire et l'expression de Duo changèrent, arborant ce mélange de bonheur et de tristesse qu'il ressentait lorsqu'on lui parlait de son amant. 

_ Mieux, déclara-t-il la voix teintée d'une curieuse douceur. Beaucoup mieux. Il s'ouvre petit à petit. C'est pas encore ça, mais je désespère pas de l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime, un jour. Ça fait des années que j'attends, c'est pas maintenant que je vais m'arrêter ! 

_ Il t'aime, affirma Quatre. 

_ Si c'est toi qui me le dis, j'en doute pas, répondit le châtain. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il le sache, l'accepte, ou même que je lui suffise pour vivre. 

_ Depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble… Il est resté avec toi, toujours, non ? 

_ Et c'est pour ça que je désespère pas ! Peut-être que si, peut-être que je lui donne une raison de vivre. 

Quatre acquiesça en silence. Les émotions de Heero étaient souvent teintées de Duo. Le blond et le châtain rejoignirent leurs deux compagnons, Duo passa un bras autour des épaules de Heero et ils rentrèrent tous à pied sans se soucier du temps, ni de la distance.

Quatre sentit s'envoler la fatigue des derniers mois, des dernières années presque. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. 

***

Wu Fei retira sa veste de Preventer et boucla sa ceinture. La navette ne tarderait plus à décoller maintenant. Il tourna la tête vers le hublot, regardant le spatioport, puis la Terre s'éloigner. 

Il fixa la planète bleue, l'esprit ailleurs. Il avait tenté de contacter Quatre sans succès ces trois derniers jours, éprouvant le besoin de discuter avec lui de leur nouvelle collaboration. Enfin, collaboration était un bien grand mot, le Chinois était parfaitement conscient que Quatre n'avait pas du tout le même point de vue que lui sur le sujet de sa sécurité. 

Et il en avait encore une fois donné la preuve en disparaissant tout un week-end. Wu Fei avait fini par apprendre par Yuy que le blond était allé voir Barton. Le Chinois avait été relativement soulagé de savoir que Quatre était entre de bonnes mains, mais sur le fond, ça ne changeait pas le fait que le blond était parti seul et sans protection. 

Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, Quatre était parfois d'une obstination affolante. Wu Fei voulait tellement qu'il _comprenne_ ! Quatre n'était _plus _pilote de Gundam, il fallait qu'il arrête de risquer sa vie comme s'il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce n'était pas aux chefs, aux dirigeants de se battre et de risquer leur vie. Ce n'était pas à Quatre de risquer sa vie, non, le blond était bien trop important, trop précieux pour l'avenir. Wu Fei n'osait même pas imaginer le chaos qui pourrait suivre l'assassinat de Quatre Raberba Winner. 

Un souvenir lui jaillit à l'esprit des cheveux blonds et un visage pâle couverts de sang, des yeux turquoise dans lesquels se lisaient l'incompréhension, la douleur et une pointe de peur, une respiration saccadée, du sang, trop de sang sur ses vêtements, et la voix de Sally qui hurlait des ordres, les mots " hémorragie interne " et " poumon perforé " qui résonnaient à ses oreilles… 

Wu Fei avait eu peur. Un peu trop peur. Cette sensation, ce sentiment, il les connaissait… Quatre avait survécu à ce premier attentat, puis aux suivants, mais Wu Fei avait pris l'avertissement très au sérieux. 

Ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il avait reconnu la force de Quatre, une puissance intérieure, le don naturel d'un leader, de quelqu'un qui laisserait une marque dans l'histoire de l'humanité. 

Quatre avait été pilote de Gundam, mais sa place n'était pas en première ligne. 

Une fois déjà, Wu Fei avait fait cette erreur, l'erreur de laisser quelqu'un se battre à sa place, l'erreur de laisser une personne se battre alors qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. 

Wu Fei en mourrait s'il le fallait mais Quatre ne connaîtrait pas le même destin que Meiran.

***

Quatre lut le rapport d'une traite, sans cligner des yeux, et le reposa lentement sur son bureau. Face à lui, Mary Ann Taras observait ses ongles avec une grande attention. Quatre se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester au cirque avec Trowa. 

_ Et, ça leur a pris à quel moment exactement ? demanda-t-il poliment. 

Ne pas s'énerver. Mary Ann n'était que la messagère, rien de plus…

Sa collaboratrice releva la tête et prit une inspiration pleine de défaite. 

_ Hier soir, répondit-elle. J'ai reçu le message ce matin. Le président s'en remet entièrement à vous. 

__

Oh, celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout, pensa Quatre avec une pointe de sarcasme. 

_ Et où sont les réactions ? demanda-t-il en devinant déjà ce qu'il se passait.

_ Je vous les apporte tout de suite. Monsieur, le cluster L3…

_ …menace de se retirer du projet Terra, je m'en doute. 

La jeune femme chercha sur le visage de Quatre Winner une inquiétude quelconque, mais le représentant diplomatique des Colonies lui sourit avec calme. 

_ Et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à organiser une réunion inter coloniale avant d'aller demander des comptes aux Terriens, déclara-t-il sans trouble. Vous pouvez vous occuper de trouver un horaire qui convienne à tous les représentants ? Le plus tôt possible, s'il vous plaît. 

Mary Ann sentit son inquiétude se calmer. Quatre Winner semblait avoir la situation en main.   
_ Oui, Monsieur, tout de suite !

Mary Ann sortit du bureau avec précipitation et le sourire de Quatre disparut. 

Qu'est-ce qui leur avait encore pris ?! Il partait un week-end et le Conseil Terrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer un nouveau problème !

Quatre se passa une main dans les cheveux, ses sentiments oscillant entre la désillusion et la colère. Quand il pensait au temps qu'il avait mis à convaincre toutes les Colonies de signer l'accord sur la distribution de l'eau ! 

Rien qu'obtenir la présence du représentant du cluster L3 aux réunions lui avait fait faire des nuits blanches pendant des semaines trois ans plus tôt ! Qu'est-ce que les Terriens avaient encore imaginé pour lui compliquer la vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? 

Il fallait qu'il contacte Relena immédiatement. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait laissé passer ça…

Au même instant, le visiophone sonna et sa secrétaire apparut à l'écran. 

_ Mademoiselle le ministre Darlian est en ligne, Monsieur.

_ Passez-la moi. 

Le visage crispé de Relena remplaça celui de sa secrétaire. 

_ Bonjour, Relena. 

_ Bonjour Quatre. Tu as passé un bon week-end ? 

_ Très. 

Le jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et regarda le blond droit dans les yeux. 

_ Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils sont profité de mon absence sur Genève pour revoir les accords. Ils prétendent que certaines Colonies ne les respectent pas et que les navettes de minéraux arrivent avec de plus en plus de retard. 

_ Je vais voir ça, fit Quatre en s'asseyant. Ça me paraît un peu étrange, je n'en ai pas été informé… 

Relena croisa les mains devant elle, le regard dur. 

_ Je ne crois pas que ça vienne de ton côté, dit-elle. D'après Dorothy, le parti de Stefen Merando est derrière la propagande anti-gouvernement Terra et profite des élections coloniales pour ébranler les esprits. Je vais demander à Dorothy de faire son enquête et en attendant je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour annuler les restrictions.

_ Les élections ne sont pas loin pour toi non plus… observa Quatre. 

Relena secoua la tête d'un air déterminé. 

_ Je ne suis pas là où je suis pour me contenter de regarder ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse passer ça ! De toute façon, si tout se déroule comme nous l'avons prévu, Terra sera en place avant la fin de l'année prochaine et là les élections n'auront plus d'importance. Merendo et sa bande d'extrémistes seront hors jeu ! 

Quatre retint un petit sourire. Parfois, Relena pouvait être très effrayante, surtout quand elle était remontée comme ça contre quelqu'un. Il fallait dire que Stefen Merendo avait tendance à vouloir mettre un maximum de bâtons dans leurs roues son parti réunissait quelques extrémistes restants des deux dernières guerres, il était financé par certains membres de l'ex-Romefeller et luttait contre la fédéralisation de la Terre et des Colonies. 

Quatre avait eu moins de problèmes qu'elle les Colons une fois assurés qu'ils ne perdraient pas leurs droits et leur indépendance avait été pour le rapprochement de la Terre et des Colonies par un gouvernement unique, composé de six membres élus directement. 

_ Tu es sûre que tu peux t'en occuper ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne fallait pas non plus que Relena perde de son pouvoir. Son aide lui était trop précieuse.

_ Tu penses ! répliqua-t-elle avec un air presque carnassier. Ces restrictions sont complètement illégales, techniquement. Je vais devoir batailler un peu, mais à la fin c'est moi qui vais gagner. 

Quatre sourit. La détermination et l'humeur combattive de la jeune fille lui remontaient le moral. Il avait confiance en Relena, si elle disait qu'elle pouvait, il n'avait pas de doute que c'était le cas.   
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir le plus de difficultés, continua-t-elle en le regardant avec une pointe d'inquiétude soudaine. Comment les Colonies prennent ça ? 

Quatre haussa les épaules. 

_ Comme d'habitude… Le cluster L3 menace de se retirer du projet, L1 attend passivement que je règle le problème, je suppose que L2 aiguise ses armes – si ses représentants ne se sont pas déjà entretués – et je trouve étrange que Sonia ne m'ait pas déjà appelé pour demander ce qu'il se passe encore. 

_ Je suis désolée, si j'avais été là… 

Quatre sourit à Relena et secoua la tête. 

_ Tu ne peux pas être partout ! Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais les réunir dans la semaine et les prendre en otage s'il faut. Terra est notre seule chance de réunir enfin la Terre et les Colonies, je ne laisserai le projet s'effondrer à cause de ça ! 

Relena approuva de la tête. "On fera un ou deux petits discours de paix et d'amitié et ça ira." Cette fois, Quatre se mit vraiment à rire. Ils discutèrent encore un peu sur la conduite à tenir puis raccrochèrent en se promettant de se tenir au courant. 

Quatre passa la matinée à passer des coups de téléphone, à rassurer les représentants des différentes Colonies. Une réunion fut fixée pour le surlendemain mais Quatre eut des difficultés à convaincre le représentant de L2 de se déplacer. 

En général, le cluster L3 lui donnait le plus de problèmes, mais L2 n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre. C'était le cluster qui avait le plus besoin d'aide avec L3 mais aussi celui qui faisait le plus de difficultés au niveau des traités et de son indépendance. Rien que d'élire un représentant général pour toutes les Colonies de Lagranges 2 était une petite guerre.

Heureusement que les représentants de L3 et L2 ne pouvaient pas se voir, Quatre n'osait même pas imaginer les complications qui s'ensuivraient si ceux-ci se mettaient à travailler ensemble. 

Il était quinze heures passés et Quatre terminait de grignoter un sandwich en revoyant les accords sur l'eau lorsque sa secrétaire le prévint que le Preventer Chang Wu Fei venait d'arriver. L'appétit coupé, Quatre posa ce qu'il restait de son déjeuner et se leva, déclarant qu'il se déplacerait lui-même pour l'accueillir. 

***

La jeune femme brune lui fit signe d'attendre là et Wu Fei retira sa veste pour la poser sur son bras. Il était arrivé en fin de matinée, quelques membres des Preventers locaux étaient venus le chercher et avaient tenu à ce qu'il reste déjeuner avec eux. De toute façon, techniquement, Wu Fei ne commençait pas son " travail " avant le lendemain, il était venu plus tôt pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec Quatre. 

Ses affaires avaient été directement transportés à la résidence Winner, il avait à peine eu le temps de récupérer son arme. Le groupe chargé de la protection de Quatre sur L1 avait été relativement pessimiste quant à sa mission. 

D'après eux, Quatre vivait dans un immeuble, et malgré les attentats avait toujours refusé qu'ils viennent le chercher, ou de faire vérifier son appartement sur une base régulière. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne se fassent pas voir, d'ailleurs. 

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils, se promettant de faire le tour de l'appartement de Quatre dès qu'il y serait installé. Le Chinois faillit soupirer, il espérait ardemment que la cohabitation ne serait pas trop douloureuse…

Quatre arriva sur ces entrefaites, sortant de l'ascenseur. Il n'avait ni veste, ni cravate, les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche étaient défaits. Wu Fei devina qu'il n'avait pas de rendez-vous important cet après-midi là. Le blond se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire et Wu Fei le lui rendit automatiquement. 

_ Wu Fei, le salua-t-il, le sourire dans la voix aussi. Tu es arrivé tôt !

_ J'ai préféré prendre une navette ce matin pour avoir le temps de parler un peu avec toi. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? 

Quatre secoua la tête, et montrant son apparence décontractée, déclara :

_ Je faisais une pause… Tu as fait bon voyage ? 

Wu Fei hocha la tête en le suivant en direction de l'ascenseur. 

_ Oui, dit-il. 

Quatre appuya sur le bouton qui les mènerait au dernier étage où se trouvait son bureau. 

_ Les trois autres m'ont dit de te dire bonjour, déclara le blond avec un petit sourire. Duo a râlé parce que tu ne passais pas assez souvent les voir…

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps ces derniers temps, répondit Wu Fei. 

__

A cause de toi, entre autres, pensa-t-il. 

_ Mais ce n'est pas comme si Maxwell s'était déplacé aussi… ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé. 

_ Duo déteste Londres, acquiesça Quatre. 

Wu Fei l'observa attentivement. Juste après la Guerre de Noël, et avant de devenir le représentant diplomatique des Colonies, Quatre et lui avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, le blond l'aidant régulièrement lors de missions où Wu Fei avait besoin de ses qualités de diplomate et stratège, et puis parfois, il fallait l'avouer, juste comme ça. Il aimait bien travailler avec Quatre. [1]

Il avait appris à connaître le blond, à deviner l'humeur qui se cachait sous certaines de ses mimiques et expressions. Quatre avait l'air très stressé, son ton léger trahissait un souci intérieur, ou du moins un problème auquel il essayait de trouver une solution. 

_ Tu as un problème ? demanda Wu Fei de but en blanc alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur pour entrer dans le bureau de Quatre. 

Le blond se figea, la main sur la poignée et se tourna vers lui, une expression de surprise sur le visage et, Wu Fei l'aurait presque juré, une vague panique au fond des yeux. 

Puis il eut l'air de se reprendre et entra dans son bureau. 

_ Il y a toujours un problème, soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 

Un rayon de soleil artificiel se prit dans ses mèches, Wu Fei regarda la lueur un instant avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le jeune homme. 

_ C'est à dire ? demanda-t-il. 

Quatre haussa les épaules. 

_ Les accords sur les échanges eau-minéraux viennent d'être jugés nuls par le Conseil Fédéral Terrien, déclara-t-il. Comme ça, sans prévenir. 

_ Darlian a laissé faire ? interrogea Wu Fei en fronçant les sourcils.   
_ Ils ont profité de son absence. Elle pense pouvoir rattraper le coup, mais bon… Les Colonies ont sauté sur l'occasion pour faire des difficultés. 

Wu Fei hocha la tête, imaginant bien ce que cela devait donner. Mais ce n'était pas la question qu'il avait posée. Ce n'était pas ça qui tourmentait Quatre, il y avait autre chose. Le blond avait détourné la question de Wu Fei avec subtilité, mais le Chinois connaissait assez Quatre pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas répondu complètement. 

C'était probablement un problème personnel, et Wu Fei n'avait pas à mettre Quatre mal à l'aise en posant une question plus directe. 

Leur cohabitation serait assez difficile comme ça, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. 

Et puis, pensa-t-il avec un vague pincement au cœur, Barton serait bien plus à même que lui pour aider Quatre… 

Il se secoua intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans des considérations émotionnelles déplacées. 

Il était là pour protéger le représentant diplomatique des Colonies. 

Rien de plus. 

TBC…

[1] Je base ça sur l'historiette qu'on trouve à la fin du manga de l'Episode Zéro. ^^

Shakes : Le gâteau au chocolat vient d'être sorti du four, Shinia s'active dans la cuisine pour faire un clafoutis aux légumes, et je viens de finir le premier chapitre de Précieux. *aux anges*

Quatre, lisant par dessus son épaule : Tu n'as pas été gentille, pourtant…

Shakes : L'histoire ne fait que commencer… Dès que t'auras retiré son balai dans le c** à Fei, ça ira mieux… 

Quatre : ^___^

Wu Fei : #_#v


	3. Chapitre deux

**Précieux **

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Mail : MeiFanelhotmail.com  
Couples : 454 (et 2x1x2)  
Genre : Bodyguard p  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Quatre a tendance à oublier qu'il est précieux, et Wu Fei a l'intention d'y remédier, qu'il le veuille ou non.  
Disclaimer : Toujours pas miens, mais je les aime quand même.

Note : Bon, c'est un chapitre "installation"… Mais je vous promets que ça va commencer à bouger un peu dans le chapitre 03… Heero et moi, on y travaille ! ;p  
Heero : Hn.

Au passage, merci à Meanne pour la bêta… Je pars deux mois en Angleterre, vous risquez de ne pas entendre parler de moi pendant un bout de temps, mais avec un peu de chance, j'aurais plein de choses à mettre en ligne à mon retour ! Bonnes vacances à tous !

¤¤¤

**Chapitre 2 : **

– Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda Quatre d'une voix polie, un peu trop polie, même.

Wu Fei arrêta d'analyser le miroir de l'entrée et se tourna vers son ami avec regret. Il avait espéré que Quatre prendrait plus de temps dans la salle de bain et qu'il pourrait vérifier tous les endroits susceptibles de cacher un micro, une caméra… ou même une mini-bombe. Il avait préféré le faire discrètement, devinant que le blond le prendrait mal.  
La veille, Quatre l'avait ramené dans son appartement et lui avait montré la chambre d'ami. Il s'était couché très tard, travaillant encore après minuit, et Wu Fei avait choisi d'attendre un peu pour faire "son tour".  
C'était raté, tant pis.

– Je fais mon travail, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre. Puisque tu ne laisses pas le groupe qui te protège inspecter ton appartement…

Le regard de Quatre s'assombrit dangereusement et Wu Fei se prépara pour la confrontation.

– Parce que tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de le faire ? demanda Quatre avec froideur.

Wu Fei ouvrit la bouche mais Quatre ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer :

– Je ne suis ni idiot ni suicidaire, Wu Fei. Si je ne laisse pas l'équipe de Preventers le faire, c'est parce que je m'en occupe moi-même. J'ai eu la même formation que toi, tu te souviens ? De même pour les filatures : je sais quand on me suit. Le groupe de Preventers ne fait que me gêner.

Wu Fei garda un instant le silence, essayant de ne pas s'énerver et de parler calmement.

– Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, dit-il. Tu ne crois pas que tu as d'autres choses à penser que de te soucier de savoir si on a placé un micro quelque part chez toi ou si tu es suivi ?

Quatre le fusilla presque du regard.

– Jusqu'ici, je crois que je me suis assez bien débrouillé, fit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice !

Quatre fit demi-tour, attrapa son manteau et sortit. Wu Fei ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Quatre agissait comme un enfant et il prétendait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une nourrice ?! A son tour, il prit sa veste et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

– Winner, tu me fatigues, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

– Je crois que je peux dire que c'est réciproque, marmonna Quatre derrière lui.

Wu Fei se retourna, les lèvres serrées.

– Si tu me laissais faire mon travail, ce serait plus facile pour toi et pour moi.

– Arrête de me prendre pour un enfant, répondit Quatre.

– Arrête de faire l'enfant, rétorqua Wu Fei.   
Quatre serra les poings et fit demi-tour pour descendre l'escalier. Wu Fei le suivit en silence. Ça commençait bien…

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant. Quatre conduisait de manière nerveuse et Wu Fei désapprouvait déjà intérieurement le fait qu'il n'ait ni chauffeur, ni escorte. N'importe qui pouvait saboter la voiture, attaquer pendant le trajet…  
Quatre se gara dans le parking du bâtiment gouvernemental. Il coupa le moteur, inspira à fond et se tourna vers Wu Fei.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je sais que je ne t'aide pas beaucoup mais comprends-moi : j'ai toujours tout fait seul, je ne peux pas du jour au lendemain reléguer _mon_ travail à quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais me protéger, Wu Fei. Je ne suis pas sans défense.

Wu Fei secoua la tête.

– Je le sais, répondit-il. Si je ne le savais pas, ça ferait longtemps que tu serais sous convoi blindé.

Quatre eut un sourire un peu faible et Wu Fei poursuivit :

– Mais tu es à la fois pas assez et trop prudent. Pour quelqu'un de ta position et qui se débrouille tout seul, tes précautions ne sont pas suffisantes. Mais je le répète : ce n'est pas à toi de t'en préoccuper. Laisse-les autres se charger de ta sécurité !

Quatre ferma les yeux un court instant. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer cette discussion, et il le savait. Wu Fei et lui ne seraient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet. Le mieux, peut-être, était de laisser Wu Fei faire pour le moment, d'éviter le conflit et de travailler le problème de l'intérieur.  
Il espérait juste que le Chinois ne s'imaginait pas qu'en cas d'attentat, Quatre le laisserait se débrouiller tout seul.  
Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le grand immeuble de verre.

– Ecoute… commença Wu Fei d'un ton presque hésitant. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos tout le temps, et encore moins qu'il s'agisse de moi…

Quatre sursauta et lui jeta un coup d'œil légèrement paniqué ; qu'est-ce que Wu Fei voulait dire par là ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas savoir…

– …parce que nous nous connaissons, continua le Chinois, et Quatre se détendit considérablement. J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de ta protection, mais justement je te connais trop bien, Winner.

– … c'est à dire ?

Wu Fei le regarda d'un air à moitié amusé :

– Tu le mènerais à la baguette avant la fin du premier jour et je n'ai pas envie que tu casses mon équipe.

– Exagère donc un peu, protesta Quatre sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

– Je n'exagère pas. Quand on pense que Yuy considère que tu as toujours forcément raison, que Maxwell est incapable de te contrarier, et je ne parle même pas de Barton, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça peut donner avec quelqu'un de normal !

– Ah, mais Chang Wu Fei a la force de caractère suffisante pour se charger du grand méchant Quatre Winner ? se moqua le blond.

– Parfaitement, rétorqua Wu Fei. Moi, je ne suis pas sensible à tes faux airs angéliques. Et je te connais assez pour savoir quelles sont les limites à ne pas franchir. Ça sert aussi, d'être amis.

Quatre sentit son sourire s'élargir encore plus, au point qu'il en avait mal aux joues.

– Je croyais que l'armée évitait de faire travailler des amis ensemble, dit-il. Que ça empêchait un travail efficace ?

– Les Spartiates mettaient les amants de paire pour qu'ils soient plus énergiques au combat, rétorqua Wu Fei, et Quatre s'arrêta net, interloqué, avant que son sourire ne gagne la bataille. Il rattrapa Wu Fei et le regarda avec des yeux de biche.

– Wu Fei, je suis flatté, je ne sais que dire, susurra-t-il.

Le Chinois leva les yeux au ciel et le fit pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Il avait deux petites taches rouges aux pommettes et Quatre se mit à rire. Wu Fei pinça les lèvres, faussement agacé :

– Tu devrais arrêter sérieusement de fréquenter Maxwell…

Quatre secoua ses mèches blondes, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

– Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis, déclara-t-il.

Wu Fei s'enflamma un peu plus mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, une jeune femme les rejoignit au moment où ils entraient dans l'immeuble. Quatre la lui présenta comme étant sa collaboratrice.

– Il y a un message de L3, dit-elle et Wu Fei sentit que Quatre réprimait un soupir.

– Je vais voir de quoi il s'agit, dit-il avant de se tourner vers le Chinois. Je vais devoir te laisser… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ?

– J'ai pas mal de choses à vérifier, déclara Wu Fei.   
  
Notamment le système de sécurité de l'immeuble, des déplacements officiels, et l'identité de tous les employés qui gravitaient autour de Quatre. Et puis appeler Lady Une pour savoir où en était l'enquête de Yuy et Maxwell. Il fallait vite trouver le groupe terroriste qui était derrière les attentats.

Quatre pencha un peu la tête.

– Des consignes particulières pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

– Oui, répliqua Wu Fei. Tu ne quittes pas l'immeuble sans moi.

Quatre soupira mais acquiesça sans faire d'histoire. "Bonne journée" lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.  
Wu Fei croisa les bras, se réprimandant intérieurement. Il accusait les trois autres de n'avoir aucun contrôle quand il s'agissait de Quatre, mais finalement lui-même n'était pas mieux. Essayant de ne plus penser au jeune homme blond, il sortit son téléphone portable. Il allait contacter Lady Une tout de suite.

¤¤¤

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur refermées, Quatre s'appuya à la glace, les jambes en coton et le cœur battant. Ça ne faisait même pas une journée et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de flirter avec Wu Fei ! Heureusement que le Chinois prenait ça pour un jeu… Mais Quatre ne tiendrait certainement pas jusqu'aux élections comme ça, la cohabitation ne pourrait pas se dérouler paisiblement pendant deux mois. Il finirait par sauter sur Wu Fei…  
Quatre entra dans son bureau et s'assit. Les dossiers étaient déjà là, il y avait même un thé fumant posé à côté. Quatre eut un petit sourire de gratitude pour Mary Ann.  
Peut-être qu'il était temps de réparer son lien empathique avec Wu Fei… Ainsi, Quatre ne pourrait pas éviter de sentir cette présence qui prenait tant de place dans les sentiments de Wu Fei et ça le refroidirait.  
Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. L3 avait besoin de se faire frotter les oreilles.

¤¤¤

Wu Fei avait passé en revu la sécurité de l'immeuble et l'avait jugée complètement laxiste. Un coup de fil aux Preventers locaux règlerait le problème, de toute façon ils n'attendaient que ça.  
Il était difficile de croire que le gouvernement des Colonies était si peu soigneux concernant la sécurité, mais si Quatre était en charge, ce n'était plus si étonnant. Maintenant que Wu Fei était sur place, les Preventers allaient pouvoir s'occuper de la garde de l'immeuble.  
Wu Fei avait également appris qu'une réunion des représentants des Colonies se tiendrait le lendemain et il avait déjà pris ses dispositions pour un renforcement de la sécurité.  
Enfin à peu près satisfait, il s'isola dans un coin pour téléphoner à Maxwell et Yuy.  
A sa grande fatigue, ce fut le premier qui décrocha.   
  
– Fei ! T'es toujours en vie ?

– Comme tu peux le constater.

– Quat a toujours été patient… Quoi d'neuf sous les étoiles ?

– Où en sont vos investigations ? demanda Wu Fei.

– Je suppose que ton téléphone est sécurisé ? fit Duo, soudain sérieux.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'apprendre mon travail !

– Te vexe pas ! Ecoute, y'a rien qui pourrait vraiment t'aider, mais… Trowa est à peu près sûr que les attentats sont commandités par les extrémistes de Terre Libre.

– Le parti de Merendo ?

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils. Quand des politiciens étaient directement impliqués, ça compliquait grandement les choses.

– Ouaip. Mais on a aucune preuve. Heero a passé un bout de temps à vérifier les transactions, y'a rien.

– Pas de corruption, emploi fictif, argent du parti détourné… ?

– Le gars est totalement clean, Fei. Y s'prend pour Khushrenada ! Probable qu'il finance les attentats avec son propre fric, j'serais même pas étonné qu'ce soit lui qui entraîne ses terroristes, voire qu'il participe ! Dur à dire, mais c'est pas un pourri, il est absolument certain d'être dans son bon droit !

– Assassiner Quatre, son bon droit ? rétorqua Wu Fei d'une voix coupante.

Il y eut un instant de silence au bout de la ligne et le Chinois se rendit compte que ses paroles étaient peut-être un peu trop personnelles.

– Un monde où les gens tuent comme bon leur semble n'est pas un monde juste, ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

– Ouais… acquiesça Duo d'un ton dubitatif. J'te dirais pas le contraire… M'enfin, ça règle pas le problème.

– Yuy peut surveiller ses comptes personnels ?

– Heero peut surveiller tout ce que tu veux, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on trouvera rien. Si tu veux mon avis, d'ici peu de temps va y'avoir un nouvel attentat et un groupe terroriste va se faire connaître et réclamer la paternité de tous les autres. Et j'te parie la Lune qu'ils vont dire être des Colonies…

Wu Fei acquiesça mentalement ; ce n'était un secret pour personne que Merendo était contre le gouvernement Terra. En faisant passer les terroristes pour des Colons, il fragilisait le pouvoir de Quatre…Peut-être qu'il allait falloir renforcer encore un peu plus la sécurité... Quatre n'allait peut-être pas aimer ça mais selon l'évolution de la situation, la voiture blindée avec chauffeur deviendrait une nécessité.

– C'que j'comprends pas, continua Duo, c'est pourquoi il s'attaque pas aussi à Relena !

– Ça ne lui apporterait pas autant que de se débarrasser de Winner, répondit Wu Fei. Darlian est populaire mais son pouvoir ne sera effectif que si elle est élue à la tête du Conseil Fédéral, et puis elle a de nombreux alliés. Winner est déjà en place, il a beaucoup plus de pouvoir pratique mais il est seul. En l'assassinant, Merendo plonge les Colonies dans la panique, et il n'a personne pour reprendre les rênes derrière lui, contrairement à Darlian…

– 'tain d'politique, marmonna Duo. C'est quasiment plus dangereux qu'd'être pilote de Gundam ! … Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Quat ?

– Rien, trancha Wu Fei.

– Il va pas aimer ça, prévint le châtain.

– Je jugerai en temps voulu de ce qu'il doit savoir.

– C'est con, parce que son aide serait la bienvenue… Il a d'bonnes idées, tu sais ?

Wu Fei savait, mieux que quiconque. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il lui demandait régulièrement son avis, avant que le blond ne devienne le Représentant des Colonies. Mais si ce dernier venait à en savoir trop, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'en mêler.

– Winner a autre chose à faire que de se soucier de ça.

– Mouais… Mais tu t'débrouilles avec lui pour les explications après…

Wu Fei faillit sourire, l'idée de Duo Maxwell intimidé par Quatre Winner avait de quoi amuser.

– Enfin, en tout cas, tu lui dis bonjour pour moi ! J'te laisse, si j'veux pas manger d'l'instantané made in Yuy, va falloir que j'aille préparer notre dîner…

Le décalage horaire, se rappela Wu Fei. Ici, l'heure du déjeuner venait seulement de passer et le Chinois se rendit compte qu'il avait faim.

Il venait à peine de raccrocher qu'un homme s'approchait de lui.

– Monsieur Winner souhaiterait vous voir, l'informa-t-il.

Wu Fei le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur et monta seul au bureau de Quatre. La porte était entrouverte et il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Le blond était au téléphone mais lui fit signe d'entrer avec un petit sourire.

– Non, Monsieur le Président, disait Quatre d'un ton calme et respectueux. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous assure que tout se passera bien. […] Bien sûr, je vous tiendrai au courant. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. […] Vous devriez contacter Mademoiselle Darlian à ce sujet, elle vous donnera plus de détails. […] Très bien. Au revoir, Monsieur le Président, bonne journée.

Quatre raccrocha avec un soupir exaspéré. Wu Fei n'avait pas vu le blond aussi sur les nerfs depuis longtemps. D'habitude celui-ci avait beaucoup plus de patience.

– Des difficultés ? demanda le Chinois en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

– Non, pas vraiment, répondit Quatre, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est juste qu'avec les élections approchantes, le Président Dorlo éprouve le besoin de se montrer, d'être de toutes les décisions importantes et de toutes les réunions…

Wu Fei prit un air amusé. Ce n'était pas étonnant.

– Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de sa présence à la réunion de demain ! continua le blond. Il a déjà L3 à dos…

– Il ne sera pas réélu, devina Wu Fei.

– Ça m'étonnerait. Mais il n'y a pas de candidat qui se démarque, cette fois…

Wu Fei allait demander pourquoi Quatre ne s'était pas présenté mais le blond s'adressa à lui avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un son :

– Je ne sais pas si tu as déjeuné, mais je m'accorde une pause et je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait manger ensemble… ?

Wu Fei sentit un sourire lui étirer doucement les lèvres.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il et Quatre lui rendit son sourire cent fois.

– On descend alors ! lança-t-il. Il y a un petit restaurant juste en bas, ce sera mieux que de rester ici.

Le restaurant était effectivement petit, mais apparemment il y avait toujours de la place pour Quatre Winner.

– Je leur commande souvent quelque chose, dit le blond en s'asseyant à une table dans le fond. Je ne descends pas toujours, je n'ai pas le temps, mais j'aime bien le faire, ça me donne l'impression de faire vraiment une pause…

– Je peux comprendre, répondit Wu Fei.

– La cantine des Preventers est toujours aussi…

– Epouvantable ? termina le Chinois. Oui… Les plaintes n'atteignent pas Lady Une et le budget est toujours aussi serré.

Quatre se mit à rire et Wu Fei sentit sa gorge se contracter un peu. Depuis combien de temps ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux simplement pour se voir, parler un peu ?  
Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses, il s'était promis qu'il ne s'y attarderait pas, mais avoir le blond en face de lui, sans qu'il soit en mission particulière, était un obstacle difficile à ses résolutions. Mieux valait revenir sur un terrain plus professionnel…  
– Winner, commença-t-il, à propos de…

Mais Quatre posa un doigt sur sa bouche et Wu Fei s'interrompit, perturbé par la sensation de la peau du blond contre ses lèvres. Quatre eut un petit sourire et retira son doigt mais Wu Fei dut se battre contre une vague de chaleur dans ses joues.  
Le blond était une vraie catastrophe pour sa retenue.

– Pas de sujet qui fâche, s'il te plaît, demanda doucement Quatre. C'est ma pause, tu es mon ami, pas mon garde du corps, et j'aimerais qu'on évite de discuter de ma sécurité.

– Etre ton ami ne me dispense pas de m'inquiéter pour ta sécurité, répliqua Wu Fei. Au contraire c'est une de mes préoccupations principales.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Quatre et le nouveau sourire que le blond lui adressa avait une chaleur que les précédents ne possédaient pas.

– Merci, dit-il. Mais en tant qu'ami je te demande d'oublier que tu t'inquiètes, juste pour le déjeuner.

– Je ne peux pas oublier, répondit Wu Fei, mais je peux me taire.

– Ça me va très bien !

Ils commandèrent leur déjeuner rapidement et Wu Fei fut à la fois amusé et réconforté de constater que rien n'avait changé.

– Toujours aussi herbivore ? fit-il au blond qui lui tira presque la langue.

– Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ce qui est "mort", répliqua ce dernier. Je voudrais t'y voir, moi !

Wu Fei avait découvert un peu par hasard que Quatre était empathe, lors d'une de leurs collaborations.  
"Je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, avait dit simplement Quatre. Les gens ne sont pas forcément à l'aise avec ça. Et puis, c'est dur à caser dans une conversation, non ? Bonjour, je suis, Quatre Raberba Winner, empathe."   
Wu Fei n'était pas revenu sur le sujet mais avait été un peu troublé. A cette époque il croyait déjà connaître le blond et s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Souvent, il se demandait ce que Quatre avait pu vivre pendant la guerre, en contact avec tant de violence et de mort… Son respect pour lui avait encore grandi.  
Quatre et Wu Fei parlèrent de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement les sujets de sa sécurité et de la politique, mais ça ne posait pas tant de problèmes que ça… Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, notamment le goût de la lecture et Quatre exprima le regret de ne plus avoir le temps de lire autant qu'avant.

– Je peux te faire une liste des livres que j'ai aimés, proposa Wu Fei.

Ils avaient tous les deux à peu près les mêmes goûts en littérature, il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque.

– Mon garde du corps et maintenant mon bibliothécaire personnel ? En plus tu sais cuisiner, je devrais t'épouser ! lança Quatre, les yeux pétillants. Tu viens d'une bonne famille par dessus le marché, mes sœurs ne pourront qu'approuver ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à redire !

Wu Fei secoua la tête. Des années à fréquenter Duo Maxwell l'avaient immunisé contre ce type de commentaire, mais venant de Quatre, c'était toujours un peu déstabilisant.

– Le manque d'héritiers possibles, peut-être ? répondit-il.

– Oh, vu comme elles se reproduisent, ce n'est pas un problème. Et puis on pourrait toujours demander à l'une d'elles, ou Catherine ou Sally de porter notre enfant ! Tu pourrais me surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et je pourrais soigner mon ulcère en te criant dessus. Ce serait merveilleux, non ?

Quatre se mit à rire mais aux oreilles de Wu Fei, ça sonnait étrangement faux. Encore une fois, il eut cette impression que le blond détournait quelque chose de plus sérieux. Mais avant qu'il ne se décide à poser une question, Quatre se leva :

– Il va falloir que je m'y remette, dit-il d'un air contrit.

– Je te raccompagne, déclara Wu Fei.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il répondit distraitement à la conversation de Quatre le long du court trajet. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de l'immeuble et le Chinois suivit son ami des yeux d'un air pensif.  
Wu Fei devait admettre qu'il s'inquiétait pour Quatre à un autre niveau que sa sécurité physique. Avec les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules, s'il avait des problèmes personnels, ça devait être dur de ne pas pouvoir les exprimer.  
Il se demanda si ça avait un rapport avec Barton, puisqu'il avait été le voir le week-end précédent. D'un autre côté, cela faisait trop longtemps que Wu Fei n'avait pas vu Quatre dans un autre cadre que les attentats contre lui pour pouvoir juger.  
Il le regrettait, mais en avait été aussi un peu soulagé.  
Quatre Winner était quelqu'un qu'il était difficile de ne pas apprécier. Le blond avait une force morale et mentale sans égale, une volonté de fer, mais il était aussi compréhensif, ouvert et toujours de bonne disposition.  
Wu Fei avait d'abord respecté sa qualité de leader et ses capacités, puis à force de le fréquenter, il avait découvert les autres facettes du blond, et le respect s'était couplé d'affection. D'un peu trop d'affection, peut-être.  
Il était facile de parler à Quatre, de s'ouvrir à lui, de se sentir à l'aise auprès de lui. Peu avant que le blond ne devienne le Représentant des Colonies, Wu Fei avait confronté ce qu'il ressentait pour lui avec un certain malaise.  
L'éducation qu'il avait reçue était assez engrainée en Wu Fei pour qu'il ait envisagé de se remarier, d'avoir un héritier, surtout maintenant que son clan était décimé, ou presque. Avec la fin de son deuil, le Chinois avait examiné cette possibilité de plus près, bien que sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.  
Meiran… Nataku avait laissé un trop grand impact dans sa vie pour que la remplacer soit si facile. Il ne voulait pas la remplacer. Nul ne le pourrait jamais.  
Il fallait trouver quelqu'un avec assez de personnalité pour l'égaler, mais une personnalité assez différente pour que Wu Fei ne soit pas tenté de les comparer. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un que Wu Fei respecterait avant tout, mais qu'il pourrait aimer également.  
Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il pourrait aimer cette personne comme elle le mériterait, il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur qu'avec sa femme-enfant.  
Sally Po aurait pu être une candidate idéale, mais il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux ; et aussi agaçant que cela semblait au jeune homme, Sally avait tendance à le regarder avec l'affection indulgente d'une sœur aînée plus qu'autre chose.  
Et dans sa confrontation avec ses sentiments, Wu Fei s'était rendu compte que Quatre était tout ce qu'il voulait. Dans son esprit et son cœur, le blond s'était inconsciemment creusé une place un peu trop grande au goût de Wu Fei.  
Mais Quatre n'était pas un choix possible. Il était un homme… même si effectivement, utiliser une mère porteuse pour avoir un enfant était possible, Wu Fei sentait devoir au peu qu'il restait de son clan de lui présenter une femme, d'avoir des enfants naturellement. Ils étaient un peu archaïques et le jeune homme savait que leur présenter un homme, fut-il Quatre Raberba Winner, ne serait pas très bien accepté. Il les décevrait.  
Et puis même… Quatre n'était pas accessible. Le blond avait trop de responsabilités, trop de devoirs lui-même pour que Wu Fei envisage une relation avec lui ; lorsque Quatre choisirait quelqu'un, ce serait quelqu'un qui le compléterait, qui le comprendrait complètement et avec lequel il ne serait pas en conflit permanent.  
Quelqu'un comme… Trowa Barton.  
C'était mieux pour Quatre. Wu Fei se secoua pour s'empêcher de continuer à y penser. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait accepté cette situation. Il avait appris à regarder Quatre comme l'une de ses responsabilités, rien de plus, même si le blond et ses sourires rendaient les choses compliquées…  
Mais il tiendrait. Même si dans sa tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui en tant que "Quatre", ce dernier resterait "Winner" à l'extérieur.

¤¤¤

Quatre regarda l'eau chauffer dans la casserole d'un air concentré. Il était rentré avec Wu Fei une heure à peine auparavant, ils avaient dîné rapidement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant très faim, puis Wu Fei était allé prendre une douche et Quatre essayait de ne pas trop y penser.  
Il était fatigué mais n'avait pas fini la préparation de la réunion du lendemain et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller se coucher avant tard dans la nuit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il dormait bien, de toute façon, à l'idée que Wu Fei n'était pas loin.  
"Je ne vais pas tenir" pensa Quatre. "A peine deux jours et déjà… je ne vais pas tenir."  
Leur discussion de ce midi n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Quatre avait retrouvé le Wu Fei qu'il aimait, l'ami avant tout mais aussi celui auprès duquel il avait envie de dormir, même simplement dormir, savoir qu'il était là, contre lui…  
La vie était finalement plus facile quand ils se disputaient.  
L'eau se mit à bouillir et Quatre la versa dans la théière avant d'apporter le plateau avec les deux tasses dans le salon. Il le posa sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé, ses dossiers en face de lui.  
La douche ne coulait plus, Wu Fei ne tarderait pas à arriver.  
Quatre ouvrit d'abord le compte-rendu général de la journée qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de parcourir. Les premiers mots le firent déjà soupirer, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, Wu Fei entrait dans la pièce et le cœur de Quatre chavira.  
Le Chinois était pied nu, habillé d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une tunique bleu foncé. Ses cheveux étaient moins tirés que d'habitude, la queue de cheval plus lâche, et une mèche s'en était échappée, caressant la joue dorée à chaque fois que Wu Fei bougeait la tête.  
Quatre avala sa salive. _Concentration, Raberba, concentration !  
  
_– Tu as encore beaucoup de travail ? demanda Wu Fei en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Il prit sa tasse de thé : "Merci".

– De rien, murmura Quatre, déclarant plus fort : Assez, oui. La réunion de demain demande beaucoup de préparation.

Puis il ajouta :

– J'ai vu que tu avais pris en main la sécurité du bâtiment…

Wu Fei le dévisagea un instant de ses yeux noirs.

– C'est mon travail, dit-il simplement.

– Je ne cherche pas le conflit, fit Quatre en soupirant. J'aimerai juste en parler sans que nous nous énervions l'un et l'autre…

Wu Fei acquiesça.

– J'ai mis une équipe de Preventers aux entrées et sorties, dit-il. L'immeuble est un vrai moulin, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Les étages supérieurs ne devrait pas être accessible à n'importe qui. Il y a un accueil, autant qu'il serve… Je suis en train de réorganiser les badges d'autorisation également.

Quatre ne dit rien. C'était moins pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais Wu Fei ajouta ensuite :

– Il est possible que je sois obligé de te demander d'accepter une escorte pour tous tes déplacements.

– Wu Fei…   
  
– Je ne fais pas ça juste pour t'embêter. Tu es en danger.

Le blond réprima l'envie d'entrer une énième fois dans une dispute sur le sujet.   
  
– Je ne veux pas dix personnes qui me suivent à chaque fois que je vais acheter du pain, dit-il seulement, mais avec le regard déterminé.

– Il n'y aura que moi, répliqua le Chinois.

– Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à me suivre comme un petit chien, Wu Fei.

– C'est provisoire et tu le sais. Je ne suis là que le temps des élections et de la réorganisation du système de sécurité. Après tu seras débarrassé de moi.

Quatre s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, soudain extrêmement fatigué.

– Ce n'est pas le problème, Wu Fei…

Le regard du Chinois s'adoucit.

– Je sais, excuse-moi, cette dernière phrase n'était pas nécessaire.

Quatre regarda un instant dans le vide.

– Vivement que Terra soit créé, murmura-t-il.

Wu Fei acquiesça.

– Ce gouvernement sera la réponse à beaucoup de nos problèmes.

Quatre eut un petit sourire.

– Oui, dit-il. Et je pourrais retourner m'occuper de la Winner Corp.

Wu Fei se redressa et le dévisagea, sourcils froncés.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Eh bien, les Colonies n'auront plus besoin de moi, répondit Quatre. J'aurais fait tout ce que j'avais à faire.

– Tu n'as pas l'intention de te présenter aux élections du futur gouvernement fédéral ?

Quatre rit doucement, comme si l'idée l'amusait beaucoup.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas un politicien, Wu Fei. Je suis là parce que je peux faire quelque chose et qu'on m'a demandé assistance, c'est tout. Mais après, tout ça sera terminé pour moi. Je me contenterai de représenter L4, et encore, peut-être que Sonia continuera de le faire à ma place.

– C'est ridicule, répliqua Wu Fei. Tu es un excellent politicien, Winner ! Le travail que tu as accompli ces dernières années…

– Etait nécessaire, le coupa Quatre. Avec Terra, mon travail sera terminé.

Wu Fei ne commenta pas et Quatre eut un sourire intérieur un peu triste. _Est-ce que je te déçois, Wu Fei ? Est-ce que tu penses que je ne prends pas la bonne décision ? Que jefuis ? Je ne me sens pas à ma place, ici, tu sais… Je ne suis pas moi-même. Tu te souviens, à une époque tu venais me changer les idées quand la Winner Corp. me pesait trop… Aujourd'hui tu voudrais que je me perde complètement.  
_Quatre avait horreur des manipulations politiques, de la sournoiserie, des conflits permanents. Il était fatigué de devoir se méfier de tout le monde, de ne pas pouvoir se reposer sans craindre que l'apocalypse leur tombe dessus dans les minutes qui suivraient le moment où il détournerait les yeux. Les récriminations égoïstes et capricieuses de chaque Lagrange le plongeaient dans des abîmes de frustration. Faire combattre les pilotes de Gundam tous ensemble avait été moins laborieux, et Allah savait que pourtant ça avait été dur !  
Mais surtout, surtout, il était fatigué de devoir maintenir une certaine image de lui, fatigué de devoir batailler pour que les gens se rendent compte qu'il n'était pas là par népotisme ou relations. Fatigué de devoir se battre contre ceux qui avait peur de sa popularité.  
Quatre voulait aider, bien sûr ; à l'époque de la Winner Corp., lorsque Relena le consultait sur la position à tenir par rapport aux Colonies, il était heureux de la conseiller, de participer à la paix. Ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.  
Avec elle, il serait l'investigateur de Terra. Qu'on ne lui demande rien de plus.  
Quatre eut l'envie un peu masochiste d'utiliser son empathie pour savoir ce que Wu Fei ressentait à cet instant, mais s'en empêcha. Il savait déjà.  
Il avait besoin de ne plus y penser. Construire Terra et rien d'autre, ne pas penser à Wu Fei. Quatre se replongea dans ses dossiers, se sentant un peu malheureux.  
La nuit allait être longue…

Wu Fei alla se coucher bien avant Quatre, troublé par les paroles de ce dernier. Le Chinois ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le blond refusait de participer au gouvernement. Terra avait été possible presque uniquement grâce à lui, les Colonie n'auraient jamais suivi Darlian si Quatre n'avait su les mettre d'accord et les rassurer !  
Darlian et lui avaient tant fait, ils méritaient leur place à la tête de Terra ; aucun doute qu'ils seraient élus… Pourquoi Quatre gâchait-il sa chance ainsi ?  
Le jeune homme se coucha sans pouvoir s'endormir, des questions plein la tête. Vraiment, parfois, Quatre le stupéfiait… Il était clair qu'il ne le connaissait décidément pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

TBC…

Shakes : Ça n'avance pas.  
Quatre : Tout à fait d'accord. Ça n'avance pas.  
Shakes : Si Fei et toi arrêtiez de vous prendre la tête…  
Quatre : Si tu m'avais laissé aller directement sous la douche avec lui !  
Wu Fei : Hem… #-.-#  
Shakes : Ça aurait pu être une solution… Mais non.  
Quatre : Je vais être impossible à vivre, à ce rythme, tu sais ?  
Shakes : Mais Quat-chan, tu es _déjà _impossible à vivre…  
Quatre : -.-"  
Wu Fei : ¤smirks¤


	4. chapitre trois

Précieux

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Couples : 454 (et 2x1x2)  
Genre : Bodyguard ;p  
Rating : PG-13  
Résumé : Quatre a tendance à oublier qu'il est précieux, et Wu Fei a l'intention d'y remédier, qu'il le veuille ou non.  
Disclaimer : Toujours pas miens, mais je les aime quand même.

Note : ça fait trois semaines que je tente de mettre ce chapitre en ligne, sans exagérer. argh !

**Chapitre 3 : **

Quatre fixa son reflet dans la glace, yeux dans les yeux avec lui-même. "Ça va bien se passer, pensa-t-il avec une conviction qu'il aimerait ressentir. Ça va bien se passer. Le président ne va pas arriver au milieu de la réunion pour participer. L3 ne va pas décider de ne pas se montrer au dernier moment. Il n'y aura pas une dizaine de représentants différents pour L2. Tout va bien se passer."

Quatre inspira un grand coup, toujours aussi peu confiant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son apparence générale, se passa une main machinale dans les cheveux pour les placer un peu mieux, puis sur sa veste, effaçant un pli inexistant.

Il était temps d'y aller.

Wu Fei l'attendait dans l'entrée, son uniforme de Preventer annonçant au monde entier, du moins aux Colonies, qu'il était là en temps que protecteur. Quatre se demanda un instant s'il avait le temps de le convaincre de mettre autre chose, ou au moins de retirer la veste, mais décida que se mettre en retard n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se concilier les représentants. Il plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Prêt ?

Le Chinois se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement bref de la tête et Quatre s'empressa de descendre l'escalier, tellement stressé qu'il en aurait presque sautillé. Imaginant la tête de Wu Fei s'il se laissait aller comme ça, Quatre eut un bref sourire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la voiture et le blond se tourna vers son ami, sachant qu'il avait les clefs. Mais Wu Fei déclara sans préambule :

– C'est moi qui conduis.  
– Je peux conduire, Wu Fei.

Le Chinois haussa un sourcil tellement incrédule que Quatre se sentit insulté et vaguement irrité. Il n'avait pas, mais alors pas besoin de se disputer avec Wu Fei sur un sujet aussi trivial que de savoir qui allait conduire alors que les Colonies étaient prêtes à lui exploser entre les doigts.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il allait se laisser faire.

– Wu Fei, c'est encore ma voiture.  
– Personne ne t'empêche de monter dedans.

– Ça ne te suffit plus d'être mon garde du corps, maintenant tu veux aussi être mon chauffeur ? Il va falloir que je t'augmente, déclara Quatre sur un ton de plaisanterie teinté d'acide.

Finalement se disputer avec Wu Fei serait peut-être un bon moyen d'évacuer le stress.

Sans prévenir, le Chinois entra dans son espace personnel et posa les mains sur ses épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

Quatre réalisa alors deux choses. La première, c'était qu'ils faisaient exactement la même taille. La deuxième, que plaquer Wu Fei contre la portière pour l'embrasser à l'en rendre stupide pourrait résoudre à la fois le problème du stress et la question de savoir qui conduirait, c'est à dire aucun des deux.

Mais bon, ça ne réglait pas le problème du retard.

– Winner, commença Wu Fei d'une voix sérieuse, si tu conduis dans cet état, nous allons finir tous les deux dans le premier mur que nous croiserons.

Le regardnoir s'adoucit et Quatre sentit son stress et son esprit s'apaiser lentement. L'embarras remplaça l'irritation lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était – encore – comporté comme un enfant capricieux. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à montrer le pire de lui-même à l'homme qui devrait n'en voir que le meilleur ? Un sentiment de découragement s'empara soudain de lui et comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, de plus en plus ces derniers temps, il fut envahi par l'envie de courir se cacher dans les bras de Trowa.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas mieux. Trowa non plus n'avait pas à subir ses caprices. Il y avait une différence entre étouffer un ami et se confier, et Quatre avait l'impression désagréable qu'il avait tendance à confondre les deux.

Wu Fei lâcha ses épaules et le blond eut un instant de regret. Même un contact aussi peu émotionnel était le bienvenu de la part du Chinois…

Quatre se passa une main sur le visage, complètement calmé, et fit un sourire embarrassé à son ami.

– Excuse-moi, dit-il. Tu as raison.  
– Winner, tu as préparé cette réunion au point de connaître le dossier par cœur. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

Quatre émit un petit rire.

– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas mal se passer ? répliqua-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il se plaignait encore. Ça devenait vraiment une habitude.

– Ça ira, affirma Wu Fei avec une telle conviction que le blond fut tenté de le croire. Tout va bien se passer  
– J'aimerais avoir ta confiance, murmura Quatre.

Là-dessus, Wu Fei eut un sourire mal défini, mais un regard sûr :

– C'est toi qui t'en occupes. Et j'ai confiance en _toi_, Winner.

Quatre crut qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place de gratitude, de joie et d'espoir impossibles à dissimuler, et il était certain que tous ses sentiments pour le Chinois devaient être écrits au néon sur son visage. Mais soit Wu Fei était particulièrement aveugle, soit Quatre était plus discret qu'il ne le croyait, son ami se contenta de lui tendre les clefs de la voiture.

Quatre secoua la tête en souriant :

– Non, vas-y.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était capable de conduire avec tout ce bonheur qui lui tricotait dans les jambes.

Quatre était prêt à conquérir l'univers s'il le fallait lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immeuble et à la confirmation de la présence du bon nombre de représentants, il était aussi convaincu que Wu Fei que ça se passerait bien.

Mais au moment où il allait entrer dans la salle de réunion, Mary Ann se précipita dans sa direction et Quatre sentit le premier problème arriver.

– Monsieur ! Mademoiselle le Ministre Darlian est en ligne ! C'est urgent !

Il se doutait que c'était urgent, Relena ne l'appellerait pas en sachant qu'il avait une réunion si importante si ça ne l'était. Gardant son calme, il demanda à la jeune femme de faire patienter les représentants et rejoignit son bureau le plus vite possible sans se mettre à courir, sentant peser sur lui le regard de Wu Fei.

"Quoique ce soit, je vais garder mon calme," se promit Quatre.

Il prit la communication. Le visage de Relena apparut sur l'écran et il n'eut pas le temps de la saluer qu'elle entrait dans le vif du sujet :

– Quatre, navrée de te déranger, mais il faut que tu accordes les Colonies le plus vite possible. Merendo et moi avons été invités à passer à la télévision dans trois jours et si rien n'est réglé, je ne sais pas comment je vais répondre à ses attaques !

Quatre garda un silence abasourdi. Trois jours ? Il fallait qu'il règle le problème avant trois jours alors qu'il était déjà satisfait d'avoir tous les représentants réunis ? Une semaine, oui. Moins de trois jours…

– Je suis navrée, Quatre, grimaça Relena. Impossible de faire marche arrière, cette vipère a lancé un défi public. Il voulait le débat ce soir, j'ai réussi à gagner deux jours, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Et Relena avait besoin de préparer le débat. Ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire.

– Tu auras mon dossier demain matin, déclara Quatre d'une voix calme.

– Quatre, je ne te demande pas un miracle. Si j'ai une ouverture pour le soir du débat, ça me suffit.

– Tu auras mon dossier demain matin, répéta le blond. Je te laisse, j'ai cinq représentants qui s'impatientent. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Il sourit à la jeune femme et coupa la communication avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester. Refusant de penser à la nouvelle catastrophe à laquelle ils pouvaient être confrontés, il rejoignit la salle de réunion rapidement. Devant la porte, Wu Fei était toujours là. Quatre s'arrêta un instant pour le rassurer, mais le Chinois ne dit pas un mot, il leva les bras vers lui sans prévenir. Quatre eut presque un mouvement de recul mais Wu Fei se contenta de redresser sa cravate.

– Je te rejoins à la sortie de la réunion, dit-il simplement.

Wu Fei ne lui dirait pas "bonne chance" et Quatre en conçut une gratitude et une confiance renforcées. Pour Wu Fei, il n'avait pas besoin de chance, il le ferait par lui-même.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Quatre acquiesça en silence et entra dans la salle.

"La fosse aux lions," pensa-t-il.

Sans un geste de trop, sans même saluer rapidement sa sœur, il s'assit et joignit les mains devant son visage.

"Darlian et Merendo débattent à la télévision dans trois jours, donc personne ne quittera ce lieu tant que nous ne seront pas arrivés à un accord, et je veux que tout soit réglé avant minuit ce soir. Il est dix heures, nous avons donc la journée et la soirée pour discuter, pauses incluses. Je vous écoute."

ooo

Wu Fei suivit Quatre du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui.

Sourcils froncés, l'air soucieux, il redescendit lentement au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait besoin d'un café noir, et de réfléchir.

Il alla se réfugier dans un coin du bar du restaurant où Quatre et lui étaient allés la veille et plongea le regard dans son café, comme s'il y cherchait une réponse à son malaise. Malaise qu'il avait depuis qu'il était arrivé et n'avait pas su identifier, mais deux jours et demi avaient suffi à lui faire comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Quatre n'allait pas.

Il l'avait soupçonné à son arrivée, avait trouvé le blond moins patient que d'habitude, et la scène de ce matin avait terminé de le convaincre. Il n'avait jamais vu Quatre aussi sur les nerfs, stressé, impatient. Il ne ressemblait en rien au rayon de soleil dont Wu Fei se rappelait et le Chinois commença à se remettre en question.

Il n'avait pas vu Quatre changer, n'avait pas compris le poids qui semblait peser sur ses épaules. Comment aurait-il pu, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de manière personnelle depuis des siècles ? Mais il n'y avait pas que Quatre.

Déterminé à se trouver une place dans cette société de paix, Wu Fei s'était plongé dans son travail, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre, un équilibre entre l'intellectuel qu'il avait été et le guerrier qu'il était devenu. Et dans cet équilibre, il avait omis d'inclure le peu de relations humaines qu'il possédait. Maxwell avait déclaré qu'il ne venait pas les voir assez souvent ; la vérité, c'était que Wu Fei ne voyait aucun des anciens pilotes autrement qu'à travers une mission des Preventers. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas chamaillé avec Maxwell, n'avait-il pas discuté avec Yuy et Barton ?

Wu Fei réalisa avec un étonnement douloureux qu'il ne savait rien d'eux, les personnes qu'il respectait le plus, qu'il appréciait le plus. Il n'avait pas su les inclure. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'une fois qu'il aurait trouvé cet équilibre, il se découvrirait seul et sans personne avec qui le partager ?

Après cette mission, se promit-il, il prendrait le temps de renouer les liens fragiles qui le maintenaient auprès de ces personnes. Maxwell n'aurait plus à appeler pour prendre des nouvelles, Wu Fei le ferait de lui-même.

Quant à Quatre… Il était sur place. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose que lui montrer son soutient, l'encourager, mais ce serait commencer quelque part. Il n'aimait pas cette fatigue derrière le sourire de Quatre. Le blond avait peut-être trop de choses contre lesquelles se battre, et Wu Fei se rendit compte avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'il s'était présenté en ennemi. Un antagoniste de plus.

Au lieu de discuter avec Quatre tranquillement, il avait voulu imposer sa façon de faire. Wu Fei avait cru être compréhensif, finalement c'était Quatre qui avait tenté d'établir le contact en se renseignant sur ce que Wu Fei avait modifié et l'intention de faire pour sa sécurité. Wu Fei avait voulu le soulager, il n'avait fait que rajouter un poids.

Tout ça parce qu'il craignait de se rapprocher du blond.

Wu Fei secoua la tête, se demandant à quel moment il avait fui comme un lâche plutôt que d'affronter et comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et surtout, comment il avait pu abandonner quelqu'un qu'il respectait et appréciait autant pour sa propre sécurité ?

Quel ami fidèle il faisait !

Furieux contre lui-même, Wu Fei avala son café d'un trait et redressa les épaules, déterminé. Il allait radicalement changer sa façon de faire, et surtout, sa façon de se comporter avec Quatre.

ooo

Le représentant de L5 se rassit et Quatre regarda sa montre avant de sourire à la ronde.

– Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une nouvelle pause, dit-il. On a bien avancé, merci à tous. Je vous revois dans trois quart d'heure.

Sonia attendit que tout le monde soit sorti avant de se lever et eut un petit sourire amusé lorsque Quatre s'étira comme un chat, respirant la satisfaction.

"Et il y a de quoi," pensa la jeune femme.

Quatre avait été excellent. Plus qu'excellent, même. Ça ne faisait que six heures et demi que la réunion avait commencé et son petit frère avait réussi à mettre toutes les Colonies à peu près sur la même longueur d'onde. Avec un génie pur, Quatre avait contourné toutes les animosités entre Colonies, et entre la Terre et les Colonies, concentrant toute leur hostilité sur la personne unique de Stefen Merendo et ses projets.

Quatre leur avait démontré que l'ennemi, c'était Terre Libre, que le parti de Merendo cherchait par tous les moyens à réveiller les rancœurs du passé, à prouver que les Colonies et la Terre n'étaient pas capables de s'entendre. Les représentants en avaient oublié de se gêner les uns les autres et Sonia avait eu le choc d'assister à une tentative de conciliation entre L2 et L3.

Son frère n'avait pas été aussi en forme depuis très longtemps.

Quatre n'avait pas cherché à se battre contre les représentants, mais il les avait réunis et en éprouvait visiblement un plaisir énorme. "Réunir les gens autour de toi, c'est vraiment ce que tu sais faire le mieux, petit frère," pensa Sonia avec affection.

Quatre avait amorcé de nombreux autres projets au passage, encourageant les Colonies à s'entendre et commercialiser ensemble. C'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, Sonia le savait. Quatre, malgré son enthousiasme pour Terra, avait toujours trouvé que les Colonies étaient trop dépendantes de la Terre et que pour équilibrer vraiment les choses, il faudrait qu'elles aient moins à faire venir de la planète mère. Le plus gros problème restait l'eau, comme le prouvait la crise qu'ils avaient failli traverser.

Quatre avait parlé de la glace qu'on trouvait dans l'espace. Sonia s'était retrouvée à discuter des moyens technologiques pour aller la chercher avec L1 et L5 et si le projet se concrétisait, la Terre perdrait cette supériorité majeure d'être l'unique fournisseuse d'eau existant. Et c'était également un investissement intéressant pour la Winner Corp., elle le savait, Quatre le savait, et vu son enthousiasme, il avait probablement l'intention de s'en occuper personnellement une fois Terra mis en place.

Son frère avait donc bien pour projet de se retirer de la politique autrement qu'à travers la Winner Corp.

Est-ce qu'il réalisait qu'après la façon dont il avait mené la réunion, les représentants s'étaient implicitement accordés sur une autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait que pour eux tous, nul autre que Quatre Winner serait la voix des Colonies dans le gouvernement Terra ? Quels que soient les deux autres élus, pour tous, Quatre serait le premier du triumvirat colon.

Il faudrait qu'elle lui ouvre les yeux un jour ou l'autre s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même, mais pour le moment elle garderait le silence. Quatre semblait avoir retrouvé l'enthousiasme du début, elle ne voulait pas l'alarmer inutilement.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être intriguée par ce changement brutal.

– Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Sonia ? demanda soudain son frère, intrigué à la voir toujours assise alors que les autres s'étaient précipités dehors pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle sourit et se leva.

– Juste que tu fais un travail fantastique, petit frère.

– Ça marche bien, non ? fit-il avec une pointe d'excitation. Je n'aurais jamais cru que L2 et L3 finiraient par tomber d'accord ! Finalement, cette crise de l'eau nous a apporté beaucoup de choses positives.

– Vu tous les projets que tu nous as vendus, je m'en doute !

– C'est magnifique, Sonia, tout le monde est prêt à coopérer ! Je crois que Stefen Merendo s'étranglerait s'il savait qu'il m'a facilité le travail !

Quatre se mit à rire joyeusement et s'étira de nouveau. "J'ai besoin de marcher un moment, tu viens ?"

Sonia acquiesça et le suivit à l'extérieur, heureuse de voir son frère si détendu.

Devant la porte, un jeune homme asiatique semblait les attendre ou plutôt attendre Quatre. Sonia avait la vague impression de l'avoir déjà aperçu quelque part, et vu comment le regard de son frère s'illumina...

– Wu Fei, sourit Quatre. Je crois que tu connais déjà ma sœur, Sonia ?

"Wu Fei Chang," se souvint Sonia.

Un ex-pilote de Gundam, celui qui autrefois venait régulièrement enlever Quatre de la Winner Corp.

– Nous nous somme déjà rencontrés, répondit le Preventer en s'inclinant légèrement. Miss Winner.

– Enchantée de vous revoir, Monsieur Chang.

– Wu Fei est ici en tant que mon garde du corps jusqu'à la fin des élections, expliqua Quatre. Il s'occupe aussi de renforcer la sécurité du bâtiment. Je le loge pendant ce temps !

"Garde du corps ? Quatre ?" pensa Sonia avec incrédulité.

– Tout se passe bien ? demanda Chang, couvant Quatre des yeux avec intensité.

Son frère acquiesça vigoureusement, sourire aux lèvres, et le regard du Chinois s'adoucit.

– Impeccable, répondit Quatre. Après vous avoir fait combattre, c'est facile de s'occuper d'eux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ce matin…

– Je me trompais et tu avais raison, ça va, répliqua son frère, tout sourire. Vous étiez encore plus difficiles !

Chang leva les yeux au ciel :

– Parce que tu es un modèle de facilité, peut-être ?

– Oh, ça dépend avec qui, susurra Quatre. J'aime me faire désirer…

Sonia sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Quatre ? Son petit frère, flirter comme ça ?

– Ravi de savoir que j'ai le privilège de t'avoir à ton plus difficile, fit le Chinois.

– Mais je peux te faciliter les choses, il suffit de demander !

– Va te chercher un thé avant de tomber encore plus dans du maxwellisme malvenu, rétorqua Chang avec un petit sourire. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne t'allait pas !

Quatre se mit à rire. "Je vous ramène quelque chose ?"

Ils refusèrent et Sonia regarda Chang suivre son petit frère des yeux.

– Alors, demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, vous êtes vraiment son garde du corps ou c'est juste une idée de Quatre pour cacher qu'il a un petit ami ?

Chang fit très clairement un sursaut, même si son visage restait relativement calme.

– Je suis ici uniquement pour le protéger, répondit-il.

_Mais il ne nie pas…_ pensa Sonia avec un certain intérêt.  
– Je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous avez réussi à le convaincre. Nous savons tous les deux que Quatre a l'idée d'être protégé en horreur.

– Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

Sonia croisa les bras et dévisagea Wu Fei d'un air pensif. Quatre n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser enfermer dans une situation dont il ne pouvait se sortir. Si son frère avait réellement voulu se débarrasser du Chinois, il aurait trouvé un moyen. Mais non, Quatre semblait laisser Chang faire à sa guise ou presque.

Ce dernier dût sentir son incrédulité, il ajouta :

– Disons qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le choix et que j'ai fait de même en retour.

Sonia acquiesça, toujours aussi peu convaincue. Quatre avait autorisé Chang à entrer sur son territoire, dans l'appartement qu'il s'était acheté peu après la guerre et qu'il avait déclaré comme son espace personnel… Il y avait autre chose et Sonia était sûre de savoir quoi. Il allait falloir qu'elle en discute avec Leirah.

Quatre revint assez rapidement, thé en main, suivi des représentants colons. Wu Fei s'apprêtait à les laisser lorsque l'un d'eux se dirigea vers lui.

– Chang Wu Fei ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Wu Fei acquiesça d'un court hochement de tête.

–Wong Simon. Je suis le représentant de L5.

_Ah_, pensa Wu Fei.

Il se demanda ce que Wong lui voulait. Certes, le Clan du Dragon avait été longtemps la puissance de L5, comme les Winner étaient celle de L4 – à la différence que son clan n'en possédait pas toutes les colonies. Il avait eu une influence énorme, notamment sur l'élection du représentant de leur Lagrange. Mais depuis que leur colonie avait explosé, décimant plus des trois quart du clan dont ses chefs, leur puissance avait été réduite à néant et le peu des membres restants s'y était résigné.

Wu Fei, en tant que seul survivant de la famille régnante, avait dû régler les problèmes administratifs, s'occuper de distribuer les compensations financières. Mais tout était fini maintenant, le Clan du Dragon était une communauté de L5 comme les autres et Wu Fei ne voyait pas pourquoi le représentant l'avait abordé.

Wong se contenta de lui faire une conversation polie, avec un sous-ton de déférence qui mit Wu Fei sur ses gardes. Il avait cru les politiciens de L5 trop heureux d'être débarrassé de l'influence gênante de son clan. A quoi jouait Wong ?

Sonia Winner le sauva en "l'empruntant" avec politesse mais fermeté.

− Vous avez été failli vous faire harponner, l'informa-t-elle avec amusement.

− Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

− L5 était autrefois l'une des grandes influences coloniales. A la suite de plusieurs tragédies pendant la guerre, ils ont perdu beaucoup de leur puissance et cherchent à la retrouver désespérément en se rapprochant de Quatre.

Elle eut un petit rire.

− Il y a un an environ, ils sont allés jusqu'à tenter de le caser avec la fille de Simon !

Wu Fei sourit à son tour, peut-être un peu plus cyniquement. Finalement, la disparition de son clan avait causé plus de dégâts à L5 qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ça expliquait l'attitude de Wong. Il s'imaginait sûrement qu'il pouvait profiter de la connexion de Wu Fei avec Quatre en faisant montre de la déférence qui aurait été due à l'héritier du Clan du Dragon autrefois. Le pauvre idiot…

La réunion reprit et bientôt, un appel téléphonique lui fit oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. La communication venait de la Terre, et son interlocuteur se trouva être Heero Yuy. Espérant avoir des renseignements intéressants, Wu Fei ne perdit pas de temps :

– Des nouvelles ?

Yuy acquiesça en silence puis déclara :

– J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose. J'en ai parlé à Lady Une. Duo et moi allons probablement partir en reconnaissance. Je t'envoie le dossier par email.

Wu Fei hocha la tête, soulagé de savoir qu'ils avançaient. Yuy ne resta pas longtemps au téléphone, ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et Wu Fei alla s'installer dans le bureau que Quatre avait mis à sa disposition et s'empressa d'aller chercher le dossier promis par Heero.

Ce qu'il y trouva ne le rassura pas.

Il allait peut-être finalement devoir parler à Quatre.

ooo

Avec délice, Quatre cliqua sur "envoyer". Comme promis Relena aurait le rapport le lendemain matin. Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il n'était que minuit et demi. Lui qui avait cru y être pour encore quelques heures…

Il se leva et alla s'installer dans le salon. Il voulait relire son dossier avant d'aller se coucher, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, mais n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses feuilles. Quatre défit les boutons de sa chemise pour se mettre à l'aise et s'appuya contre les coussins, soudain vidé.

La journée qui promettait d'être la pire de sa vie était devenue l'une des meilleures. Maintenant, en fait, il n'avait qu'une envie, se mettre au lit et tout oublier jusqu'au lendemain matin… L'adrénaline était redescendue et l'épuisement dû au stress se faisait brusquement sentir.

Une main sur son épaule le fit presque bondir.

– Wu Fei ! Tu veux me tuer ? protesta-t-il, le cœur battant. Je croyais que tu dormais !

– Tu as les épaules dures comme du bois, fit remarquer le Chinois, absolument pas perturbé par la frayeur qu'il avait causée à son ami.

– Ça ira mieux demain matin !

Wu Fei lui lança un regard peu impressionné et Quatre sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Le Chinois était définitivement séduisant quand il avait cet air décidé, et ses cheveux presque lâchés montraient qu'il était détendu. L'homme qui se penchait vers lui n'était ni son garde du corps, ni son ami, mais celui qui réveillait en Quatre une passion qu'il avait toujours cru inexistante. Ou plutôt… très bien enchaînée. Quatre n'était pas du genre à s'enflammer, il aimait faire les choses calmement, après réflexion. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, de se laisser aller complètement. Trop de choses reposaient entre ses mains, la vie de trop de gens. Enfin, il avait toujours été comme ça, même enfant. Il supposait que son empathie en était déjà la cause, même avant qu'elle ne soit assez développée pour qu'il réalise qu'elle était là. Il était difficile de s'énerver quand vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de comprendre les raisons des autres, les sentiments des autres. Difficile de s'enflammer quand vous n'êtes pas sûr de savoir s'il s'agit de votre passion ou de celle de votre voisin. Et lorsque Quatre avait appris à maîtriser assez son empathie pour faire la différence entre ses émotions et celles des autres, il s'était retrouvé pilote de Gundam, avec sur les épaules trop de responsabilités pour se permettre de laisser ses émotions le gouverner. Et les rares fois où il l'avait fait… Quatre eut un frisson intérieur avant de bloquer ses souvenirs. L'explosion d'une Colonie et la presque mort de Trowa étaient encore des points sensibles, et le seraient probablement à jamais.

Ses colères étaient longues à la détente, avaient besoin de se construire avant d'exploser, protégées par le mur de terreur qu'étaient le souvenir de ses débordements émotionnels, bloquant toutes ses passions.

Mais Wu Fei lui donnait envie de faire des choses étranges.

Comme lui sauter dessus et le plaquer au sol. Et voir en combien de temps il pouvait lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Pas longtemps probablement ; Wu Fei, lui, était du genre à s'enflammer. Le problème était que Quatre n'avait pas envie que sa passion soit de la fureur et non du désir.

– Assieds-toi par terre, dit Wu Fei.

Quatre ne posa pas de question, trop fatigué pour faire le difficile et amusé par le ton autoritaire de son ami. Il pouvait bien lui accorder cette satisfaction…

Il sursauta presque lorsque Wu Fei s'assit derrière lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et se mit à lui retirer la chemise déjà à moitié défaite.

– Wu Fei… ?

Il sentit les mains de son ami, recouverte d'une matière glissante, se poser sur ses épaules nues ; il frissonna et grimaça en même temps lorsque Wu Fei appuya.

– Ça ira mieux après ça, détends-toi.

Quatre ferma les yeux avec un rire intérieur légèrement ironique. Wu Fei était assis juste derrière lui, cuisses contre les siennes, souffle sur sa nuque, mains sur ses épaules, et il lui demandait de se détendre ?

Nerveux et contrôlé, Quatre attendit que Wu Fei commence à le masser, mais ce dernier ne fit plus un seul geste et le blond finit par tourner la tête, intrigué. Le Chinois avait le regard posé sur un point précis en haut de son épaule, le visage fermé.

Quatre se glaça et chercha à s'écarta mais la prise de Wu Fei sur son épaule se raffermit.

− Wu Fei…

− Tu as encore les cicatrices.

− Wu Fei, ce n'est rien. Ce ne sont pas les seules, j'ai eu mon compte pendant la guerre, comme tout le monde.

− Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ça, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver !

Quatre eut un faible sourire.

− Les risques du métier, dit-il. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il y aurait un attentat.

− Nous aurions dû, c'est le travail des Preventers d'éviter ce genre de choses ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû être blessé ce jour-là !

− Je suis vivant, Wu Fei.

− De justesse. Sally aurait été en retard de quelques minutes…

Quatre soupira.

− On ne va pas encore revenir là-dessus, je suis vivant et le conflit a été résorbé, la paix sauvegardée et je m'en suis toujours sorti sans une égratignure ensuite, grâce aux Preventers, grâce à toi. Vous faites de votre mieux pour préserver l'entente de la Terre et des Colonies, on ne peut pas non plus espérer des miracles.

Wu Fei secoua la tête, une colère dans les yeux qui surprenait vraiment Quatre.

− Tu ne comprends pas, marmonna le Chinois.

− Tu te bloques encore sur le passé, dit Quatre, secouant à son tour la tête. Arrête de penser à ce qui ne peut pas être changé ! Tu es encore plus tendu que moi, maintenant. Et mon massage, alors ?

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil et sourit légèrement. Quatre eut un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Il avait réussi à détourner le sujet.

− Tu es trop gâté, Quatre Raberba Winner.

− C'est toi qui me proposes un massage et ne va pas jusqu'au bout ! Je te croyais homme de parole, je suis déçu, là !

− Fini de râler ? Remets-toi dans la bonne position.

− Comme si c'était moi qui râlait le plus, ici, répliqua le blond en s'exécutant, satisfait.

Mais de nouveau, les mains de Wu Fei sur sa peau nue le mirent un peu mal à l'aise, trop conscient d'une situation qui lui donnait très envie d'en profiter. Mais il fit de son mieux pour se calmer, pour ne pas penser qu'il serait si facile de se révéler maintenant, de tenter sa chance.

Wu Fei était doué et Quatre vraiment fatigué. Pour faciliter le travail du Chinois et se protéger de ses envies, il prit le risque de se mettre à l'abris dans son monde empathique. Il était trop loin physiquement de ses connexions pour ressentir leurs émotions s'il ne se concentrait pas précisément sur elles. Seul Heero était une présence constante, mais trop discrète pour être gênante, et il n'avait pas réparé son lien avec Wu Fei. Il y était en sécurité, comme entouré d'une couverture chaude, protectrice.

Son corps se détendait lentement et, l'esprit au repos, Quatre oublia où il était.

Il se laissa tomber doucement en arrière, revenant à la réalité lorsqu'il rencontra un obstacle. Quatre rouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était appuyé contre Wu Fei. Il croisa le regard de Wu Fei, un regard presque aussi sécurisant que son monde empathique ou que les bras de Trowa. D'ailleurs ceux de Wu Fei étaient retombés de ses épaules, l'entourant d'une étreinte lâche. Est-ce que ça comptait ? Est-ce que Wu Fei le tenait dans ses bras ?

Les lèvres pâles étaient si proches. Il suffisait qu'il se redresse. Et Wu Fei le regardait comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait. Alors peut-être…

– Tu devrais aller te coucher, maintenant, dit le Chinois, brisant l'instant et réveillant complètement Quatre.

Il s'écarta de Wu Fei presque un peu trop vite pour ne pas être suspect, soudain paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris et est-ce que Wu Fei s'en était rendu compte ?

Le Chinois avait l'air un peu tendu et Quatre se maudit d'avoir laissé son lien avec lui à l'abandon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu s'assurer que Wu Fei n'avait pas compris, ne le rejetait pas à cet instant…

Quatre sourit faiblement, souhaita bonne nuit à son ami et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Wu Fei regarda Quatre disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre et se leva lentement. Il avait le cœur qui battait un peu trop fort, l'esprit un peu trop dérouté.

Quelque chose venait de se passer, quelque chose venait de se passer entre Quatre et _lui_. Toucher Quatre avait été une idée risquée, mais il avait pris la décision de soulager le blond un maximum, de se comporter en ami autant qu'il le pouvait, et il avait l'intention de s'y conformer.

Mais Quatre avait eu l'air… Wu Fei sentit son visage brûler un peu et fit demi-tour pour aller dans sa chambre au cas où le blond ressortirait de la sienne et le surprenne en train de rougir comme une fille.

Mais Quatre avait eu l'air de vouloir l'embrasser. Le regard sur ses lèvres avait été troublant et Wu Fei lui-même avait été plus que tenté de traverser l'espace entre eux avant de paniquer complètement.

Wu Fei s'assit sur son lit. Quatre serait… attiré par lui ? La soudaine possibilité de quelque chose avec Quatre le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il avait envie de se lever et d'aller demander au blond ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux exactement, discuter, ne pas être dans cette incertitude. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit impulsif ; et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si ça n'avait rien été du tout que le fruit de son imagination ? Quatre était fatigué, il avait été clairement sur le point de s'endormir, il aurait pu aussi tout simplement se tromper, s'imaginer contre quelqu'un d'autre.

Trowa Barton, par exemple. Il en revenait toujours à Barton, mais c'était dur de ne pas le faire, de ne pas se poser de question. La relation de Barton et Quatre plongeait Wu Fei dans des abîmes de perplexité et, s'il était honnête, de jalousie. Pendant la guerre, même si rien n'avait été dit officiellement – après tout, ce n'était pas les affaires des autres – le blond et le châtain étaient très clairement proches l'un de l'autre, sans que Wu Fei ne sache quelle proximité exactement et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment à l'époque.

Plus tard, avec la naissance de son… intérêt pour Quatre, il les avait observés sans jamais vraiment être sûr et n'avait jamais osé poser la question. Les deux jeunes hommes vivaient loin l'un de l'autre, trop loin pour qu'une relation amoureuse soit vraiment possible, ils ne se voyaient pas assez. Mais leur attachement l'un à l'autre était si évident qu'il y avait de quoi être perturbé.

Et Maxwell, toujours prompt à la plaisanterie sur ce type de sujet, n'avait jamais fait allusion à leur relation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Wu Fei aurait peut-être mieux fait de directement poser la question… A Yuy, par exemple, qui lui aurait donné la réponse sans faire de difficulté. Mais le brun verrait probablement beaucoup plus que Wu Fei ne le voulait, même s'il garderait le silence. Yuy et Maxwell, encore un couple qui le perturbait, il n'aurait _jamais_ pensé que ces deux-là pouvaient être compatibles, ce qui montrait encore qu'il ne connaissait décidément pas bien ses anciens coéquipiers…

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire par rapport à Quatre.

S'il y avait vraiment la possibilité de quelque chose entre eux, et même s'il ignorait la donnée Barton, les raisons de ses hésitations étaient toujours là, sa responsabilité face à son clan toujours la même. Mais s'il était sûr… sûr de Quatre, de ses sentiments… Wu Fei s'avouait sans honte que son clan passerait après.

Il n'avait pas de réelles obligations envers eux, après tout, les traditions ancestrales étaient presque toutes mortes avec les maîtres du clan, et il ne restait plus assez de membres pour les garder. C'était dur à accepter mais le Clan du Dragon était condamné à disparaître complètement … Même en tant que dernier héritier, Wu Fei ne pouvait rien faire et en était honteusement soulagé. Il n'avait jamais voulu être à la tête du clan, ses fiançailles avec Nataku avaient détruit ses rêves de tranquillité. Mais aujourd'hui le clan ne pouvait en principe plus rien lui demander. Plus que le clan, c'était son propre sentiment d'honneur et de responsabilité mal placés qu'il avait à combattre. Une culpabilité sans vraiment de fondement, née d'une éducation stricte.

Mal à l'aise, Wu Fei se passa une main dans les cheveux, défit sa queue de cheval. De toute façon, il s'avançait trop, rien ne lui disait encore que ses espoirs étaient fondés. Se torturer sur ses obligations ou non ne servait à rien pour le moment. Une fois que sa mission serait terminée, alors peut-être…

Il ferma les yeux et se mit dans la position du lotus. Il ne s'endormirait pas dans l'état dans lequel il était maintenant, et s'il voulait tenter d'oublier le regard que Quatre lui avait lancé plus tôt, un peu de méditation allait lui être nécessaire…

ooo

Quatre coupa l'eau et inspira profondément. Son coup de panique se calmait enfin, la douche lui avait fait du bien, mais il avait pris sa décision, il _fallait_ qu'il rétablisse son lien empathique avec Wu Fei. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette ignorance… Quatre eut un instant d'irritation envers lui-même, il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais être dépendant de son don. Il se sécha, enfila un caleçon et un tee-shirt avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit.

Pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, il entra dans son monde empathique. Après un petit tour général, il se concentra sur son lien avec Wu Fei. Il eut une vraie grimace quant à l'état du lien, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait eu à faire auprès des autres. Avec un soupir, il se mit au travail, réparant consciencieusement le lien avant de chercher à pénétrer dans l'esprit de Wu Fei pour le connecter.

Et il se retrouva dans un vide total qui chercha à l'absorber immédiatement. Pris de panique, Quatre repartit immédiatement, ne prenant pas le temps de connecter le lien. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à quoi s'accrocher.

De nouveau dans le monde physique, le cœur battant, Quatre eut un petit rire vaguement hystérique. Il avait eu vraiment peur, sur ce coup-là, se perdre dans l'esprit de Wu Fei n'aurait pas été drôle du tout ! Mais c'était de sa faute, il avait oublié de vérifier que la voix était libre.

Mais franchement, que Wu Fei décide de se mettre à méditer juste au moment où Quatre cherchait à les reconnecter ?

Quatre posa le bras sur ses yeux. Il y avait de quoi se demander si son attirance pour Wu Fei n'avait pas pour base la manie du Chinois à le provoquer, consciemment _et_ inconsciemment ! Il avait vraiment l'art et la manière de déstabiliser Quatre à volonté…

Le blond se redressa, morose, et s'appuya contre la tête de son lit. La tentation de passer un coup de téléphone à Trowa était forte, juste pour entendre sa voix calme et apaisante, mais Quatre n'avait pas l'intention de faire l'enfant une nouvelle fois.

Il se leva pour aller chercher quelques uns de ses dossiers. Sa fatigue avait disparu pour le moment, il se sentait fébrile. Autant qu'il travaille un peu, qu'il fasse quelque chose d'utile… Parti comme il était, il était bon pour une nuit blanche.

ooo

Duo s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte en silence. Heero, assis devant son ordinateur et tapant furieusement, ne parut pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Avec un soupir intérieur, le châtain s'approcha et passa les bras autour des épaules de son amant. Heero ne sursauta pas, l'ayant probablement entendu arriver.

− Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de faire ? murmura Duo.

Le souffle de ses paroles chatouillèrent l'oreille de Heero qui frissonna.

− J'envoie un email à Wu Fei, répondit-il.

− Du nouveau ?

− Suractivité dans son secteur. Il se peut qu'un nouvel attentat se prépare.

− Quatre Raberba Winner, cible professionnelle, fit Duo en secouant la tête.

Heero envoya le message et Duo lui déposa un long baiser sur la nuque.

− Il est plus de trois heures du matin, Heero. Viens te recoucher, ta place est froide et ça commence à s'étendre au reste du lit…

− C'est censé m'encourager ? interrogea Heero avec un pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Il sentit les lèvres de Duo sourire contre sa peau et une main se glissa sous son tee-shirt. Heero ferma les yeux, laissant un soupir d'anticipation lui échapper.

− On va s'occuper de le réchauffer, promit Duo.

Heero éteignit l'ordinateur rapidement et se laissa entraîner par le châtain. Wu Fei recevait l'email demain matin, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Heero pouvait faire de plus. Duo le plaqua doucement contre la porte et se mit à l'embrasser avec sensualité, et Heero se laissa envahir, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas son amant.

(à suivre)

Shakes, perplexe : Va falloir qu'on m'explique pourquoi en onze pages, il ne se passe une fois de plus rien ! Je pensais que cette fois c'était bon grommelle Le chapitre a été dur à boucler, y'a eu "Octobre à la fenêtre" entre temps et Quatre refuse d'être coopératif depuis.

Quatre : oregard noir, tourne le dos o

Shakes : Voyez c'que j'veux dire ? Quant à la scène finale… hem. Heero est mignon tout plein en ce moment et Duo se sentait négligé, ces derniers temps. J'envisage de créer un club des ficeurs tyrannisés.


	5. Chapter quatre

**Précieux**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Couples : 4+5+4 (et 2x1x2)  
Genre : Bodyguard ;p  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : D'façon, maint'nant j'en veux plus. XD C'est plus l'même blond et l'même brun qui m'intéressent…

Note : This is the end, my friends… (avec l'accent écossais, s'il vous plaît). Moins long que je l'aurais cru, mais j'ai changé de fandom en cours de route, et je suis déjà bien heureuse d'avoir réussi à finir... Merci à Meanne pour la bêta sans pitié. XD

¤¤¤

**Chapitre quatre**

Wu Fei posa un thé à côté de Quatre qui le remercia d'une voix distraite, griffonnant d'une écriture illisible sur un petit paquet de feuilles imprimées. Il le regarda faire pendant quelques minutes avant de le lui retirer sans se soucier du petit cri indigné qui en résulta.

− Mon dossier ! protesta Quatre.

− Ton thé, indiqua Wu Fei.

Le blond regarda sa tasse comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

− Oh. Euh, merci. Tu peux me redonner mon dossier, maintenant ?

− Quand tu auras bu ton thé.

− Wu Fei…

− Winner, rétorqua le Chinois, je sais que tu t'es couché il y a à peine cinq heures. A cause de ce dossier.

Quatre marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de prendre sa tasse et de boire une gorgée de thé, se brûlant au passage.

− Tu es sûr que Merendo ne te paye pas pour m'empêcher de travailler ? se plaignit-il.

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil avant de demander :

− Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fatigues inutilement comme ça ?

− Ce n'est pas inutile ! L1 ne va pas tarder à faire sa proposition budgétaire pour l'apport de technologie spatio-aquatique et…

Wu Fei écouta Quatre s'enthousiasmer en buvant son thé, amusé. Trois jours à peine que le projet avait été proposé, le blond vivait et respirait par lui, oubliant presque au passage les élections qui approchaient.

C'était agréable de le voir aussi heureux. Malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, il était clair que le blond se passionnait vraiment pour le sujet.

− … et la création de stages techniques au sein de la Winner Corp., en collaboration avec L3 et L2, ça va permettre de créer des emplois et… tu te moques de moi, accusa Quatre.

− Absolument pas, rétorqua Wu Fei.

− Tu souris.

− Et je me moque forcément de toi ?

Quatre le regarda d'un air soupçonneux mais n'insista pas, buvant un peu de son thé avant de s'étirer.

− Dans deux semaines, ce sont les élections, dit-il soudain.

− Ce n'est pas fini pour toi pour autant. Tu sais que le nouveau président te nommera de nouveau représentant…

− Je ne vais pas forcément accepter, répondit Quatre d'un ton sérieux.

− Tu as dit que tu resterais tant que Terra ne sera pas formée.

Quatre garda le silence et Wu Fei ajouta :

− Il ne reste que deux ans, et j'aurais plus confiance en ce projet si je sais que tu le protèges comme tu l'as fait jusqu'ici. Personne ne peut te remplacer.

− Flatteries, flatteries ! s'exclama Quatre d'un ton léger. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Wu Fei, tu as une voiture blindée à me présenter ?

Wu Fei leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre et jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles qu'il avait en face de lui.

− Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ? demanda Quatre.

− Si je peux t'aider…

− Tu es de bon conseil.

Wu Fei sourit intérieurement et déclara :

− Ah, je peux donc parler d'une voiture blindée que je…

− Wu Fei !

Le Chinois laissa son sourire apparaître et Quatre lui lança un faux regard noir avant de soupirer d'un air tragique.

– Je suis persécuté, affirma-t-il.

– Plains-toi à Yuy ou Barton, répliqua Wu Fei.

Quatre but dignement une gorgée de thé avant d'échanger un regard pétillant avec son ami. Et comme depuis ces trois derniers jours, l'atmosphère se chargea d'une tension que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire remarquer en premier et Quatre décida à regret d'y couper court.

Il finit son thé d'un coup et se leva.

– Je passe à la salle de bain, dit-il. Ce n'est pas la peine que je sois encore plus en retard que ce que tu m'obliges à l'être…

– Tu peux tout mettre sur mon dos si ça t'arrange de le penser, je connais le vérité ! répliqua Wu Fei.

Quatre agita la main pour lui signifier qu'il parlait dans le vide, lui lança un dernier sourire et il quitta la pièce.

C'était la première fois qu'il irait si tard au bureau depuis le tout début. Wu Fei avait insisté pour qu'il dorme un peu et Quatre n'avait pas trop protesté, en partie parce qu'il en avait besoin, en partie parce qu'il aimait bien que Wu Fei s'inquiète pour lui de cette façon-là. D'une façon personnelle, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il représentait.

Ils entraient enfin dans la bonne période des élections pour Quatre, celle où il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire sauf urgence, à part répondre aux questions des journalistes sur ses pronostiques ; ce qui se résumait à sourire, à déclarer que l'on verrait, que seul le résultat du choix des Colons était important et que Quatre répondrait aux besoins du nouveau président du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Presque des vacances ; il pouvait se consacrer à travailler sur le projet de l'eau et à classer les dossiers importants pour le prochain mandat.

Et à flirter avec Wu Fei.

Il marchait sur des œufs, et il soupçonnait que c'était la même chose pour son ami, mais il fallait admettre que depuis l'"accident" trois jours plus tôt, leurs joutes verbales avaient pris une autre dimension. Quatre se sentait à la fois terrifié et fou de joie, porté par un espoir fragile. Il n'avait pas encore osé retenter de réparer son lien empathique avec Wu Fei, par peur de voir ses illusions s'effondrer, et aussi un peu par orgueil et prudence. C'était trop facile de se reposer sur l'empathie, et souvent trompeur. Quiconque regarderait son lien avec Heero ou avec Trowa l'interpréterait sûrement de façon déplacée.

De même, la personne qui prenait tant de place dans le cœur de Wu Fei pouvait ne pas être la menace que Quatre craignait mais… il n'y avait qu'une façon de le découvrir. C'était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour provoquer une confrontation directe avec Wu Fei, et malvenu.

Il attendrait que ce dernier ne soit plus professionnellement lié à lui avant de se lancer.

Et il se lancerait. Parce que lorsque Wu Fei laissait son uniforme de Preventers au bureau, au propre comme au figuré, c'était si facile, si agréable de vivre avec lui… Ils discutaient tout le temps de choses et d'autres, Quatre pouvait sans problème demander son avis au Chinois sur un dossier particulier et ce dernier avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant, de pertinent à dire. C'était agréable, trop agréable, d'avoir Wu Fei à ses côtés et Quatre avait un peu peur de s'habituer trop vite. Son appartement serait bien vide quand le Chinois serait parti…

C'était pour ça qu'il fallait qu'il tente sa chance. Pour ne pas regretter tout ça… ne pas se dire "et si j'avais…".

Trowa serait _tellement_ fier de lui.

Amusé par cette pensée, Quatre sourit et commença à se déshabiller.

¤¤¤

Heero appela Wu Fei peu avant le déjeuner.

– Duo et moi partons en reconnaissance, déclara-t-il.

– Officiellement ? demanda Wu Fei.

A l'écran, le métis hocha la tête.

– Lady Une devrait t'envoyer notre ordre de mission officiel dans peu de temps. Trowa nous suivra de loin pour nous couvrir au cas où. En dehors d'elle il n'y a que nous quatre qui sommes au courant.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas réputé pour afficher ses émotions, Yuy savait se faire comprendre quand il le désirait. Son visage était resté neutre, mais le subtil reproche qu'il y avait dans sa voix était clair. Que Quatre reste dans le noir ne lui plaisait apparemment pas.

N'ayant pas envie de se lancer dans cette discussion-là avec Heero, Wu Fei décida qu'il était plus sage de faire comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

­– Très bien, dit-il.

– Fais attention, ajouta Heero à la surprise de Wu Fei. C'est plus compliqué qu'on ne le pensait. Veille sur Quatre.

Wu Fei se serait indigné qu'on ressente le besoin de lui recommander une chose pareille si ça n'avait pas été Heero Yuy. Si ce dernier éprouvait la nécessité de le lui dire, c'était que Quatre était _vraiment_ en danger, plus encore qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il acquiesça sérieusement et Yuy, après un bref signe de tête, raccrocha. Wu Fei resta un instant sans bouger, à froncer les sourcils. Il allait falloir renforcer les équipes, en mettre une en permanence autour de l'immeuble de l'appartement de Quatre, resserrer les contrôles…

Si seulement Quatre acceptait d'intégrer son domicile officiel et de se laisser suivre par une escorte… Mais autant essayer de convaincre le soleil de tourner autour de la Terre.

– Wu Fei ?

Il sursauta, brutalement tiré de ses réflexions. Quatre avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et le regardait avec curiosité.

– J'ai frappé, mais tu ne répondais pas, dit-il. Je venais te chercher pour déjeuner… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Wu Fei le dévisagea. Il pourrait parler, maintenant, expliquer à Quatre ce qu'il se passait. Mais qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Quatre n'accepterait pas pour autant la protection que Wu Fei voulait lui imposer, mais apprendre que Merendo finançait peut-être les attentats ne ferait que le stresser… et il avait été de tellement bonne humeur, ces trois derniers jours…

– Juste un appel des Preventers, dit-il. Encore un rapport…

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il ne précisait pas, c'était tout. Quatre sourit.

– Tu travailles encore plus que moi, plaisanta-t-il. Allez, pause déjeuner ! On descend ?

Wu Fei avait plein de bonnes raisons pour refuser. La sécurité de Quatre. Son envie croissante de discuter de ce qu'il y avait entre eux, quoique ce soit… Mais…

– J'arrive, dit-il.

Il serait temps, après leur déjeuner, de renforcer la sécurité de Quatre et de lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur.

¤¤¤

Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, la sonnerie caractéristique d'un appel sur la ligne sécurisée retentit,Wu Fei décrocha rapidement, craignant l'urgence. Ça faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Barton, et le châtain ne laissait jamais passer plus de quarante huit heures sans faire un rapport, si court soit-il.

– Chang, fit-il.

– C'est Trowa, fit la voix calme de son contact. Il y a un problème.

– Grave ?

– Je ne sais pas. Heero et Duo ne m'ont pas contacté depuis plus de trois jours.

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils. Venant de Maxwell, à la limite… Venant de Yuy, c'était plus inquiétant.

– Ils sont censés être sur L1, dit Trowa, du moins c'était là qu'ils se rendaient la dernière fois que je leur ai parlé.

– Je devrais peut-être faire évacuer Winner vers L4, pensa Wu Fei à voix haute.

– Peut-être pas immédiatement, mais c'est envisageable, acquiesça Trowa. Quatre n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir des nouvelles de Heero ?

Wu Fei secoua la tête. Quatre l'aurait dit…

– C'est une bonne chose, dit Trowa. Mais il faudrait le prévenir, maintenant.

Wu Fei acquiesça avec résignation.

Dans cette situation, ils avaient besoin de Quatre. Besoin que Quatre sache de quoi il retournait et puisse leur dire si Yuy et Maxwell étaient toujours… opérationnels. Wu Fei ne doutait pas vraiment de l'immortalité des deux ex-pilotes, mais on ne savait jamais.

– Je vais le briefer, dit-il.

– Et moi je vous rejoins. Je suis déjà en route, je devrais être là dans quelques heures.

Wu Fei raccrocha, sentant son agitation et son stress revenir en force. Le calme ne pouvait pas durer longtemps, de toute façon…

Quatre était seul dans son bureau. Sa bonne humeur avait persisté ces derniers jours mais Wu Fei craignait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient parlé, ça ne durerait pas. Le blond leva les yeux de ses papiers lorsqu'il s'approcha ; un sourire lui étira les lèvres, mais il le perdit rapidement.

– Wu Fei ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

– On a perdu Yuy et Maxwell.

– Pardon ? fit Quatre avec stupéfaction.

– Il y a pas mal de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites, admit Wu Fei.

Quatre le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de déclarer simplement :

– Je m'en doute. Je t'écoute.

– Merendo serait derrière les attaques dirigées contre toi. Il veut probablement les mettre sur le dos des Colons pour handicaper le projet Terra.

Il fit une pause, mais Quatre garda un silence inquiétant ; Wu Fei attendit l'explosion, mais elle ne vint pas. Le blond avait les lèvres serrées.

– Yuy et Maxwell se sont portés volontaires pour l'enquête, ajouta alors le Chinois, cherchant avec une pointe de culpabilité à changer la fureur froide en inquiétude.

Quatre n'était pas dupe pour autant.

– Une chose à la fois, Wu Fei, dit-il. Merendo, un terroriste ? Je suppose qu'on ne m'en a pas parlé parce que… ?

– Tu avais d'autres choses auxquelles penser à ce moment-là.

– Apprendre qu'un chef de parti politique est un terroriste est peut-être sur la liste des choses que j'aimerais savoir.

Wu Fei avait su que ce ne serait pas facile, mais c'était tout de même fatigant d'en revenir toujours aux mêmes sujets de discussion.

– Winner…

– Nous allons de nouveau nous disputer sur ce sujet, Wu Fei, prévint Quatre avec un calme toujours aussi inquiétant. Il va falloir qu'on détermine de manière précise la limite entre ce que je veux savoir et ce que tu refuses de me dire. Que crois-tu que j'aurais fait ? Accusé Merendo en public ?

– Puisque tu ne peux rien faire, à quoi te sert-il de savoir et de t'inquiéter pour rien ?

– Pour rien ? Tu viens de me dire que Heero et Duo sont portés disparus !

– C'est un tout autre problème.

– Comment tu…

Le téléphone portable de Quatre sonna, coupant court à sa réplique.

– Duo, souffla-t-il.

-

Quatre décrocha précipitamment. Il _savait_ au fond de lui que Heero et Duo allaient bien, il aurait de toute façon ressenti immédiatement si quoique ce soit était arrivé à Heero – et par conséquent à Duo – mais il préférait s'accrocher à son inquiétude qu'à la colère et à la déception que Wu Fei venait de provoquer chez lui.

– Duo ! Où es-tu ?

– _Content de t'entendre aussi, Quat !_ lança Duo d'un ton enjoué._ Regarde par la fenêtre ! _

Quatre se leva rapidement, regard instinctivement tourné vers le bas.

– _Nan, nan, j'suis en face ! _

Quatre releva les yeux. A la fenêtre de l'immeuble d'en face, la silhouette de Duo agitait joyeusement la main.

– Maxwell ? s'étouffa Wu Fei. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Duo ?

– _C'est comme ça qu'on remercie son sauveur ? Tu sais que t'es une cible magnifique, de là où je suis ? _

– Un tireur ? fit Quatre, pâle.

– QUOI ?

Wu Fei devint à son tour blanc comme un linge.

– Il y a des Preventers qui sont censés s'occuper de ces fenêtres ! rugit-il.

– _Eh ben tu pourras dire à Fei que ses Preventers sont par terre, _commenta Duo. _Ils se sont proprement fait surprendre par derrière. Va falloir reprendre leur entraînement !_

– Duo, est-ce que tout va bien ? insista Quatre.

– _J'ai pas une égratignure !_ répondit-il joyeusement. _Mais tu devrais faire évacuer l'immeuble, et les deux d'à côté aussi. Heero est en train de désamorcer une bombe au sous-sol. _

– Il y a une bombe au sous-sol, répéta Quatre, sous le choc. Et tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça ?

Wu Fei lança une série d'interjections en chinois et lui arracha le portable des mains.

– Maxwell ! Tu ramènes tes fesses immédiatement et tu aides à l'évacuation ! Et tu as intérêt à me faire un rapport détaillé ensuite ! Toi, pas Yuy, compris ?

– _T'es trop cruel, Fei… J'arrive, j'arrive… Aucune reconnaissance, franchement…_

– Wu Fei…

Le Chinois tourna la tête vers Quatre. La fureur qu'il y avait dans son regard dépassait même ce

que Quatre avait ressenti peu avant.

– Il sera décidément dit que nous ne sommes pas capables de te protéger, déclara Wu Fei, la voix tremblante de rage. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu insistes pour arrêter la politique !

– Ne sois pas ridicule !

Wu Fei serra les lèvres.

– Il faut évacuer l'immeuble, dit Quatre. Passe l'annonce, il vaut mieux que ce soit le chef de la

sécurité qui prévienne. Je…

– Je passe l'annonce et je t'amène dehors, déclara Wu Fei.

Quatre prit un air exaspéré mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment de protester.

L'évacuation se passa dans un minimum de panique. L'équipe que Wu Fei avait mise en place était préparée à cette éventualité, mais ça ne sembla pas calmer le Chinois. Wu Fei avait l'air prêt à commettre un meurtre, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque des journalistes apparurent de nulle part.

– Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! gronda-t-il. Winner, tu restes avec moi. Où est Maxwell ?

– Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit Quatre qui serait de toute façon resté avec Wu Fei pour l'empêcher de frapper la première pauvre âme qui aurait le malheur de lui poser des questions.

– Il est là, répliqua la voix de Duo.

Le châtain surgit à leurs côtés, grand sourire aux lèvres mais la tension dans ses épaules ne trompait personne. Ça n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il voulait bien le prétendre et ses vêtements noirs n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler tout à fait des taches un peu plus sombres. Les yeux de Wu Fei se rétrécirent. Duo avait dit qu'il n'avait pas une égratignure, ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas son sang à lui.

– J'te les ai laissés en vie, commenta le châtain sans se troubler.

Quatre grimaça intérieurement. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient encore en « bon état ».

– L'immeuble est complètement vide, le périmètre sécurisé, où en est Yuy ?

– Il terminait d'arrêter la bombe la dernière fois que je l'ai eu…

Duo brancha son écouteur.

– Hee-chan, t'en es où ? … Hee-chan ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Quatre.

– Heero ? Réponds, idiot… Heero !

Le visage de Duo se crispa un court instant avant de se détendre lorsque le brun lui répondit enfin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? ... Oui, oui, tout le monde est évacué, pourquoi ? … Hein ?

– Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista Quatre.

– Il y avait des rats au sous-sol et… Quoi ? Heero, arrête de décon…

Explosion. Quatre n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Wu Fei l'avait plaqué à terre, puis il fut submergé – par les cris, le bruit en décalé des fenêtres qui se brisaient, et Heero en lui qui l'étouffait presque, la détermination tranquille, le désir de protéger, d'une intensité égale à… la douleur physique, et puis soudain, plus rien, une disparition totale, un vide qui lui coupa le souffle et lui donna la nausée, et le cri, le hurlement de bête non loin de lui : « _HEERO !_ »

Et Quatre perdit connaissance.

¤¤¤

Lorsqu'il commença à reprendre connaissance, il s'arrêta dans son monde empathique, aux portes de ses connexions. Ça faisait mal, mais il se tendit vers Heero parce que c'était de là que venait la douleur, là qu'il y avait quelque chose à réparer. Mais, désemparé, il se retrouva face au vide, à une connexion encore existante mais sans personne à l'autre bout alors que Heero avait presque toujours été là, une présence constante au creux de lui à laquelle il s'était habitué.

Et si près qu'elle en était presque emmêlée à celle de Heero, Duo, comme une masse noire et malsaine prête à exploser. Avec détresse, il chercha à l'atteindre, à offrir un peu de réconfort, juste un peu, mais Duo ne sentait rien, trop enveloppé dans son chagrin.

Et puis une chaleur attira son attention, l'appela doucement et il se laissa guider, reprit complètement connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, tourna la tête instinctivement vers la source de chaleur émotionnelle. Trowa était assis à ses côté et lui sourit lorsque leur regard se croisa. Le châtain lui posa une main sur le front, lui laissant le temps de se reconnecter totalement au monde physique.

– Ta fièvre est tombée, dit-il à voix basse. Tu nous as fait peur, Quatre.

Quatre cligna des yeux.

– Nous sommes à l'hôpital des Preventers, continua Trowa. Sally nous a rejoint. Heero est dans le coma et Duo est auprès de lui. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre victime.

Quatre referma les yeux, une boule dans la gorge mais encore incapable de s'exprimer. La présence de Trowa lui faisait du bien et il se rendormit.

¤¤¤

Wu Fei était assis à l'extérieur de la chambre de Heero, fixant son gobelet de café. Il était entré, à peine quelques minutes, juste le temps de voir le corps allongé et traversé de perfusions, le visage étrangement paisible du brun – pas de douleur, pas de crispation, comme si les multiples bandages ne dissimulaient pas des points de sutures à peine suffisants pour l'empêcher de se vider de son sang.

Juste le temps d'affronter la vision de Maxwell à genoux devant le lit depuis que Yuy y avait été déposé, tenant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes comme en prière, et son regard fixé, bloqué sur le visage de Heero, les paupières qui ne clignaient pas ou presque.

Wu Fei ferma les yeux un court instant, puis la voix de Barton brisa le silence :

– Quatre s'est réveillé quelques temps.

– … Il va bien ?

Le grand châtain hocha la tête et Wu Fei constata qu'il portait deux sandwiches et deux bouteilles d'eau.

– Pour Duo, expliqua-t-il seulement.

Wu Fei doutait que Maxwell mange ou boive quoique ce soit mais Barton ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'autre châtain, lui toucha l'épaule.

– Heero ne s'est pas encore réveillé, dit Maxwell d'une voix rauque, sans détourner le regard.

– Mmmh, fit Barton en débouchant une des bouteilles d'eau, puis en défaisant le plastique d'un des sandwiches. C'est pas pour lui, c'est pour toi.

Il posa la main sur l'un des poignets de Duo.

– Tu peux le lâcher d'une main si tu le tiens de l'autre.

Maxwell sembla hésiter, mais finit par s'exécuter, et Barton lui mit la bouteille d'eau dans la main.

– Tu bois, dit-il. Et après tu manges. La bouteille là et le sandwich à côté, c'est pour Heero à son réveil. N'oublie pas de lui donner.

Maxwell hocha la tête et but docilement avant de prendre un bout du sandwich pour le mâcher lentement, sans quitter Yuy du regard. Wu Fei resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant la scène avec un sentiment mitigé. Puis Trowa, satisfait, finit par le rejoindre.

– Tu lui mens, dit Wu Fei.

– Pas vraiment. Heero n'est pas mort.

– Mais s'il ne se réveille jamais ?

– Tant que Duo croit qu'il se réveillera, ça va. Sinon…

Le regard de Trowa s'assombrit légèrement et Wu Fei ne dit rien, se demandant juste lequel d'entre eux abattrait Maxwell s'il le fallait.

– Tu devrais aller voir Quatre, dit soudain Barton. Ça lui ferait plaisir de te sentir près de lui.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna. Wu Fei referma la porte de la chambre.

Il savait que sa culpabilité était déplacée, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir davantage affronter le regard de Quatre que celui de Maxwell. Mais ses pas le guidèrent presque inconsciemment à quelques portes de là.

Quatre était pâle, plus que Yuy, étrangement. Wu Fei alla s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit, incapable de détourner le regard, peut-être par masochisme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Quatre allongé et pâle sur un lit d'hôpital. Il y avait eu plus de bandages la dernière fois, plus d'angoisse aussi. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de blessure physique, mais émotionnelle, « empathique ». Quatre se réveillerait quand il aurait récupéré, sans conséquence, sans cicatrice visible.

Wu Fei se demandait comment il pourrait le regarder dans les yeux à cet instant, lui dire encore « laisse-moi te protéger », alors que Heero était blessé, presque mort, parce que lui n'avait pas fait son travail. Encore une fois quelqu'un d'autre s'était battu à sa place, s'était sacrifié à sa place. S'il était capable de laisser un ami se faire tuer sous ses yeux, comment pouvait-il prétendre à protéger qui que ce soit ?

Ce n'était pas à Heero d'être allongé sur ce lit. Pas plus que Duo ou Quatre n'aurait dû avoir à souffrir de son incompétence, cette incapacité chronique à protéger les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus.

Wu Fei, la gorge serrée, tendit la main vers Quatre, effleura son visage. Il n'y eut pas de réaction mais Wu Fei resta là, à le regarder, tant qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

¤¤¤

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut, nauséeux, sur les nerfs. Il faisait nuit, il était seul, mais il le remarqua à peine. L'agitation en lui était trop forte.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Duo.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, les éclats de voix qui s'échappaient d'une chambre quelques portes plus loin le guidèrent. Sally était devant la porte, main à la bouche comme pour se ronger les ongles, et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

– Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Retourne te coucher, tu…

– Il faut que je parle à Duo.

La voix de Trowa s'éleva de la chambre, implacable.

– Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas calmé.

– Tu m'empêcheras pas d'aller où j'veux ! cracha Duo.

– Sois raisonnable, Maxwell, tenta Wu Fei. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

– Ils ont tué Heero !

– Tu le mets un peu vite au cimetière, répliqua Trowa. Ça fait à peine deux jours qu'il est dans le coma, la dernière fois il s'est réveillé au bout de trois mois.

– Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais du genre à abandonner si vite, ajouta Wu Fei.

Quatre entra dans la chambre.

– Je veux tous les tuer, gronda Duo.

– Et laisser Heero tout seul ? intervint Quatre.

Trowa ne dit rien mais Wu Fei eut un petit sursaut. Le regard rageur de Duo se posa sur Quatre.

– Le laisser seul ? Que je sois là ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il s'en fout !

Le visage parfaitement calme, Quatre le gifla. Duo recula sous la surprise, mais se reprit immédiatement, et avec un grondement sourd, presque animal, sembla vouloir se jeter sur lui.

– Winner… !

Wu Fei voulut s'interposer mais Trowa le retint par le bras et le Chinois découvrit avec stupeur qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de protéger Quatre de toute façon : Duo s'était arrêté juste avant de le frapper. Les deux jeunes hommes se défiaient, yeux dans les yeux. Wu Fei retint son souffle, tendu.

Puis Duo recula dans un grand geste, se laissa tomber par terre, le visage caché dans les paumes des mains.

– J'veux pas qu'il me laisse, pas lui aussi, souffla-t-il, la voix cassée. T'avais tort, Quat, y m'aime pas, j'compte pas…

Quatre s'agenouilla près du châtain sans le toucher.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, Duo, bien sûr qu'il t'aime. Bien sûr que tu comptes pour lui.

– Il se serait pas fait sauter comme ça si c'était l'cas !

– Tu impliques qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? demanda Quatre.

– Y'avait sûrement un autre moyen ! Un moyen qui l'aurait pas tué !

– Heero n'est pas mort, Duo. Et il est solide. Il se réveillera.

– Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Pourquoi il se réveillerait ?

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en lui comme ça ? Heero sait de quoi il est capable. Tu devrais le savoir aussi.

Duo secoua la tête mais sembla se calmer.

– S'il meurt j'me tue, dit-il d'un ton sans fioritures.

– Je sais.

– Mais d'abord je leur ferai bouffer leurs intestins.

Le sérieux mortel de sa phrase fit frissonner Wu Fei. Quatre ne dit rien, puis Duo tourna la tête vers Heero, lui prit la main pour la poser contre sa joue et ferma les yeux. Quatre se releva et fit signe à tout le monde de sortir, puis referma la porte derrière eux.

Sally lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

– J'ai cru qu'on aurait besoin de lui administrer un calmant. Bien joué, Quatre, dit-elle. Pfou, j'ai besoin d'un café !

– Je t'accompagne, acquiesça Trowa. Quatre, tu devrais aller te recoucher.

– Je vais bien, protesta le blond.

– Tu ne serais pas là si tu allais bien, répliqua Sally sévèrement. Tu as subi un choc, tu as besoin de récupérer, et nous sommes au milieu de la nuit.

– Je te le confie, Wu Fei, déclara tranquillement Trowa en poussant légèrement Quatre vers le Chinois.

L'idée de se retrouver seul face à Quatre paniqua Wu Fei. Il n'était pas prêt, il ne pouvait pas... Mais Trowa et Sally l'abandonnèrent en souhaitant bonne nuit au blond, et après un soupir, Quatre se tourna vers lui.

– Wu Fei… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ?

Wu Fei envisagea de fuir lâchement, de remettre au lendemain, Quatre n'était pas en état, sûrement, Sally avait dit qu'il avait besoin de se reposer encore… Mais le regard de Quatre était clair, il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Wu Fei se résigna et indiqua l'un des bancs placés le long du couloir. Ils s'assirent et après un instant de silence, il finit par expliquer :

– D'abord, il faut que tu saches que d'après Barton, ce n'était pas Merendo le coupable mais des membres encore plus extrémistes de son parti qui auraient pu en cas de problème le faire accuser à leur place. En ce moment même, des Preventers sont envoyés un peu partout pour arrêter les terroristes.

– Tu n'es pas avec eux ?

– Je pars demain sur Terre, mais…

– Tu t'inquiétais.

Wu Fei ne répondit pas et Quatre demanda de nouveau :

– Et Heero ?

Le Chinois se tendit légèrement.

– Apparemment il y avait des hommes au sous-sol, des kamikazes là pour s'assurer que l'immeuble sautait bien et Yuy a dû les combattre. Il n'a pas eu le temps de sortir. Mais il est en vie, alors il a dû se mettre à l'abris comme il pouvait après avoir arrêté les bombes principales, du moins c'est ce qu'on en déduit, on ne peut pas savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé tant que Yuy ne se réveille pas.

– S'il se réveille, murmura Quatre douloureusement.

– Tu as dit que…

– Il n'y a rien, là, fit le blond en indiquant son cœur. Heero n'est plus du tout là… C'est la première fois que ça arrive depuis que nous sommes connectés.

Wu Fei garda le silence. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à comprendre en quoi consistait l'empathie de Quatre, mais il savait au moins que cette « absence » n'était pas positive.

– Heero ne voulait pas mourir, continua Quatre d'une voix un peu étranglée.

– Alors il ne mourra pas, répondit Wu Fei avec une conviction qui le surprit lui-même. Yuy est fort. Tu l'as dit et tu devrais y croire plus que ça.

– Mais je suis faible, fit Quatre avec une pointe d'autodérision.

– Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Wu Fei. Tu es fatigué. C'est normal.

Quatre éclata d'un petit rire sans joie.

– Pourtant c'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ? Parce que tu penses que je suis faible.

– Ne mélange pas tout, Winner, répondit Wu Fei. Tu es la cible de plusieurs criminels, que ce soit toi ou moi, ou Barton, on ne peut pas lutter contre un nombre inconnu d'ennemis non identifiés. La preuve, Yuy, le plus fort physiquement d'entre nous, est sur un lit d'hôpital !

Son ton avait été plus brutal et sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais il était fatigué, il se sentait coupable et s'inquiétait pour Quatre, pour Heero et pour Duo et la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de se remettre à se disputer avec son ami.

– Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, dit-il à voix haute. Pas maintenant. Ça ne te suffit pas de savoir que je suis inquiet ?

– Heero…

– Il ne s'agissait pas de Yuy quand j'ai choisi de te protéger ! Je suis aussi inquiet pour _toi_, Winner !

Quatre garda le silence un moment et Wu Fei eut peur – d'en avoir trop dit, de s'être dévoilé alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, que ses paroles soient mal interprétées. Puis :

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour _moi _? demanda Quatre, et avant que Wu Fei puisse intervenir, il ajouta : A une époque, tu venais me chercher sans hésiter pour t'aider dans tes missions, aujourd'hui tu ne me dis même pas quand deux de mes meilleurs amis risquent leur vie pour moi. Je ne suis pas plus fragile qu'il y a cinq ans, Wu Fei.

− Tu ne représentais pas les Colonies il y a cinq ans, répliqua le Chinois.

Mais cette fois, au lieu de rétorquer tout de suite, le blond le regarda avec une sorte d'incrédulité douloureuse.

− Alors si j'étais mort ou si j'avais été blessé il y a cinq ans, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Wu Fei, lui-même blessé par la remarque de Quatre. Tu n'étais pas en danger de la façon dont tu l'es aujourd'hui !

– Alors je répète ma question, Wu Fei, est-ce que tu es inquiet pour _moi_ ou pour le représentant des Colonies ?

La voix de Quatre avait presque cinglé, le blond s'était levé, droit comme un i et presque tremblant. Wu Fei sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas le moment mais…

– Est-ce que tu as besoin de poser cette question ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

– Oui. Est-ce qu'il faut que je répète tes paroles ? Tout ce qui me fait douter ?

Wu Fei n'en avait pas besoin, non, il savait exactement derrière quelles barrières il se cachait.

– Heero est dans le coma, dit Quatre. Je n'ai plus envie de tourner autour du pot. J'ai besoin que tout soit stable autour de moi. Que les choses soient claires.

Il posa une main sur le mur juste à côté de Wu Fei, et ce dernier resta immobile – de surprise, d'incrédulité, parce que Quatre ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il…

Quatre l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, rien qu'un frôlement de lèvres, mais un baiser tout de même et avec lui s'effondrait tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'ambigu, de sentiments réticents entre eux.

Quatre s'écarta, le regardant avec sérieux, prêt à accepter tout ce que pourrait lui dire Wu Fei, sans drame, et Wu Fei restait silencieux parce que toute parole semblait ridicule. Alors il se leva, les jambes curieusement faibles, et avec hésitation, beaucoup plus d'hésitation que Quatre, posa à son tour les lèvres sur celles du blond, seule réponse acceptable. Cela ressemblait beaucoup plus à un baiser, parce que Quatre répondit en douceur, posa une main sur son épaule, un autre point de contact.

Puis ils se regardèrent.

– Il va falloir qu'on parle longuement, dit Quatre avec un petit sourire.

Wu Fei hocha la tête, le cœur qui battait peut-être un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

– Mais pas ce soir.

– Pas ce soir, acquiesça Quatre. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il y a Heero, et Duo. Et puis, je suis fatigué, toi aussi, et tu pars demain. Nous avons besoin de plus de temps que ça.

Wu Fei hocha de nouveau la tête, sans lâcher Quatre du regard.

– Barton me remplacera à ta sécurité, dit-il à contrecoeur.

C'était mieux, de toute façon.

– J'essaierai d'être sage, répondit Quatre.

– Je n'en doute pas. Tu donnes toujours moins de travail à Barton qu'à moi.

Même si Wu Fei le disait sérieusement, avec une pointe de jalousie réticente, Quatre se contenta de sourire, posa une main sur la joue du Chinois et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois le baiser sembla plus réel et Wu Fei retint le blond pour ne pas qu'il s'écarte trop vite, une petite angoisse au creux du ventre.

Il leur fallut un peu de temps mais ils finirent par se séparer. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se dire au revoir dans le couloir et Wu Fei attendit que le blond referme sa porte pour s'éloigner.

Avec un peu de chance, sa mission serait courte.

_Epilogue_

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte et la voix de Duo en filtrait, perplexe, puis il y eut le rire de Quatre. Wu Fei s'arrêta juste devant, hésitant, puis la voix de Duo s'exclama :

– On va l'appeler Trowa !

Wu Fei, intrigué, entra. Duo était debout, un bocal rempli d'eau entre les mains, et un poisson rouge tournant à l'intérieur, Quatre était assis sur une chaise. Heero était toujours dans le coma, mais les bandages avaient disparu et il donnait bien plus l'impression de simplement dormir.

– Salut, Fei ! s'exclama Duo. Regarde ce que Quatre nous a offert, à Heero et moi !

Quatre leva les yeux vers lui, leur regard se croisa et le blond sourit, des lèvres et des yeux. Wu Fei se sentit répondre malgré lui.

– C'est un poisson rouge, commenta-t-il en se tournant vers le châtain. Bonjour, Maxwell, Winner.

Duo avait l'air d'aller mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Maigre, le visage pâle et tiré, mais il semblait beaucoup plus lui-même.

– C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, déclara Duo.

– C'est parce que _c'est_ un poisson rouge, fit remarquer Quatre. Bonjour, Wu Fei.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi avoir choisi le prénom de Barton ?

Duo lui tendit le bocal pour qu'il regarde.

– Tu trouves pas qu'y r'semble à Trowa ?

– Un animal à nageoires de couleur rouge, constamment bouche bée et tournant en rond à l'intérieur d'un bocal de verre ? Non, Maxwell, navré.

– T'as aucune imagination.

Wu Fei refusa de commenter.

– Comment se porte Yuy ? demanda-t-il.

L'entrain de Duo disparut, mais on était loin du désespoir teinté de folie du mois précédent.

– D'après le médecin, il est quasiment guéri physiquement, dit-il. Et Quatre…

Wu Fei se tourna vers le blond qui souriait toujours.

– Heero est revenu, dit-il en désignant son cœur.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis Trowa les rejoignit, trois sandwiches en main, un pour Duo, un pour lui, et un pour Heero, « au cas où ».

– Quatre est trop snob pour un sandwich, déclara-t-il.

– J'avale la soupe de Catherine sans broncher, j'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir du plastique qu'ils appellent sandwich ici !

– C'est parce que Catherine te terrifie.

Quatre prit l'air indigné et se leva avec un mouvement de tête faussement hautain.

– Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, j'invite Wu Fei à venir déjeuner avec moi au restaurant, vous pouvez bien rester là !

Quatre lui attrapa le bras et le tira hors de la chambre sans qu'il proteste.

– Rapporte-nous le dessert ! cria Duo.

Quatre regarda Wu Fei et sourit, Wu Fei sentit son cœur accélérer un peu.

– Je suis content que tu sois revenu, dit-il.

– J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Quatre ne le lâchait pas.

– Allons déjeuner, déclara-t-il. Tu pourras râler après l'administratif et je pourrais me plaindre de tout ce que j'ai à faire. Et ensuite…

– Nous parlerons, dit Wu Fei.

La prise de Quatre sur son bras se resserra.

– Oui, dit-il. Nous parlerons.

_Un mois et cinq jours plus tard. _

Quatre se réveilla avec un sourire sur les lèvres, calme comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis plusieurs mois et surtout, complet. Les échos du bonheur débordant qui lui parvenaient lui firent lâcher un petit rire heureux, et il envoya son propre bonheur en guise de bienvenue, discrètement, pour ne pas les déranger.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Wu Fei d'une voix encore un peu endormie, posant la tête sur le torse du blond.

Quatre passa les doigts dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux qui lui chatouillaient le ventre et sourit encore avant de murmurer :

– Heero s'est réveillé.

OWARI.

Mercredi 7 septembre 2005, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Puis jeudi 6 octobre 2005, dans la fatigue et la douleur. (Meanne : ça t'apprendra à me dire « tu me bêta ? »)


End file.
